The Innocent One
by PriestessOfNox
Summary: HxOC,HxD,RxHr:NO MARYSUES! YaoiSlash:Harry Potter gets lost in the Forbidden Forest at night and what he finds there will change his life forever.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: Though I wish it was true I do not own any of the copyrighted things fromHarry Potter,only my original characters.

The Innocent One: Chapter 1

Harry Potter seemed to have a knack for getting into trouble. It was probably a gene passed down from James Potter, AKA as Prongs, his Marauder Father.

He seemed to get many of characteristics from his Father. Besides his eyes his physical characteristics, like his untamable hair, matched his father's. He was even a natural Seeker at Quidditch like his father.

So he supposed it was natural for trouble to be a common companion of his. Only he hoped that the possibility of getting lost in the Forbidden Forest next to Hogwarts after dark was not something you could inherit.

It had seemed simple enough to go into the forest to retrieve the creature, whatever it was, from Hagrid's Care of Magical Creatures class since it couldn't run fast and was one of Hagrid's safer creatures. Unfortunately just as Harry had caught up with it, he had run into a centaur. Normally Harry had thought that centaurs generally just disliked humans, Birenze being an exception, but according to Harry's luck this centaur just had to be one to hate humans.

After an hour of running for his life, Harry had lost not only the centaur and the creature but also his way. With the entrance of the forest nowhere in sight he began to wonder around, with his wand out just in case, sending up occasional red sparks like the ones he had used in the Triwizarding Tournament with no luck.

Now that it was dark, Harry settled at the base of a large tree and began to gather some of it's fallen branches to make a fire. At first he had hesitant to do so, thinking that a fire would bring the attention of certain four or eight legged beasts, but as it got darker he decided that taking the chance was better than freezing.

Using the same spell Hermione used to set the Devil's Snare on fire back in first year to light the branches, Harry leaned against the trunk of his resting site and wondered if his overly clever friend and other fiery tempered friend Ron, were out looking for him or were possibly forced to stay at the castle where it was safe as the teachers searched, if any were at all.

Ron Weasly and Hermione Granger were the best friends Harry had ever had. Ron from when they met on the Hogwarts Express and Hermione from the day he and Ron saved her from that Troll in the girl's bathroom. They stuck with him through thick and thin, though there was that spat between him and Ron during the Triwizarding tournament but he preferred not to think about it. Even now while Harry suffered from "serious mood swings", as Ron put it, with frequent shouting spats at anything that seemed to set him off.

Not that Harry would ever admit it, but that time in the graveyard last year had shook him up more then anyone had realized. It more than shook him up, it right up terrified him. It finally dawned on him how much of a threat Voldemort really was.

Before Voldemort had only been a dangerous obstacle that could be taken care of at an end of the year skirmish. It was almost as this encounters were planned in advance to be the climax of several epics to be told as stories later but Voldemort was far too real, even though he wasn't really there.

_At the back of Quirrel's head… A memory…_

He had never been able to fear him, but now…

_Glowing red eyes… snake-like skin… long bonny fingers…_

Voldemort had a body and he had been so easily manipulated into that graveyard that it scared him to no ends.

What if Voldemort was more powerful than he thought?

What if this was just another one of his plans to get him?

What if he planned for Hagrid's creature to escape and run into the forest and for that centaur to chase him further in?

What if he was meant to sit at this very tree and make a fire that would lead the Death Eaters to him and take the final blow?

Harry had the urge to kick dirt into the fire at that point.

Suddenly the forest seemed more alive now, allowing more sounds to reach Harry's ears. The sound of the wind moving the branches of the trees. The scampering of many animals, large and small, along the ground. Something jumping from tree to tree in the branches above him.

Harry wanted to close his eyes and cover his ears and block it all out, to pretend that none of it existed. He wanted to be safe and warm in the Gryffindor common room, loosing a game of chess to Ron and listen to Hermione go on and on about the approaching OWLS. He just wanted-

Something landed in front of Harry from above him and opened his eyes, though not realizing he had actually closed them, and felt time stop.

Before him was none other then a boy his age, but it wasn't possible for him to be human. His hair was a pale silver and he had dazzling blue eyes that showed nothing but kindness, he felt as if he had seen eyes similar before, but for the life of him he couldn't remember where. Further more his skin was soft white, much how he imagined Snow White's skin to look from the stories he used to overhear his Aunt Petunia tell his pig in a wig cousin Dudley. His clothes were even pure white, not even dirtied by the ground he kneeled in, giving off a radiance of innocence.

Harry had never believed in guardian angels before that moment but seeing this beautiful and pure being appear to him, when he was lost and in need of help, truly made him believe that there was a possibility there were such things…

The angel smiled curiously as he kneeled down before the boy who lived and, while using his right arm for support as he leaned forward, gently cupped his cheek.

Surprised by the action, Harry found that he couldn't move and that he was caught by the bright blue eyes before him as his heart seemed to beat faster and faster.

Just as marveled by Harry as Harry was about him, the angel examined the other boy's face with amazement and wonder. He rubbed his hand against Harry's cheek before brushing his finger tips against Harry's lips.

Harry's breath hitched and though he was confused by all of this he couldn't find his voice to ask the questions burning within him. All he could do was watch as he was watched in return in uncontainable curiosity.

Removing his fingers from the other boy's lips, the angel removed his subject's spectacles and held them carefully in his hands.

Though his vision was blurry, Harry still watched as inquiring boy examined his glasses from all angles before placing them on his own face. He felt himself smile as the boy suddenly became confused by the alteration of his vision and began to move his arms around as he tried to figure out what was going on.

Some air escaped Harry's lips that could only be described as a suppressed laugh as he reached forward and grabbed the other boy's wrist turned him so they were facing each other.

"You're not and angel are you?"

The would be angel only looked at Harry in confusion, not understanding any of the foreign noises coming from him.

Sighing now, Harry gently removed the glasses from the other boy's face and placed them back on his own.

"Who are you?"

Still not understanding him, the pale boy simply smiled innocently, allowing Harry to hold onto his wrist as is he didn't mind in the least.

Realizing that this boy didn't comprehend any of the words he was saying, Harry took a moment to more closely examine him.

Though no longer under the influence of the thought that the boy was some sort of guardian angel, Harry still thought he looked angelic for his smile and bright eyes were completely trusting and innocent. His clothes were still pure white, but now he examined them beyond this fact. The material seemed normal but to the touch it felt like a bunch of woven together baby bird feathers and now he could see that the clothe was semi-transparent on the sleeves and it all sparkled as if silver dust had blown onto it, though he knew there was no such thing as silver dust.

"Who are you," Harry asked again, only to get the same smile in return.

Harry was going to try talking slowly and use hand gestures, like he had seen people do on TV when talking to foreigners, but his stomach choose that time to let out a huge growl to remind him that he had missed both lunch and dinner.

The boy looked from the embarrassed and annoyed Harry to his stomach for a moment before smiling, slipping his wrist from out of his hand and running into the darkness, away from the fire light.

At first Harry was going to shout after him but remembering that he wouldn't understand him he stayed silent. He wondered if he should go after him but before he could come to a conclusion the boy returned, carrying something.

Sitting before him, the boy handed Harry a plate sized leaf filled with an assortment of different berries he had never seen before.

Considering the fact that they could be poisonous, Harry didn't eat them at first but upon looking at the other boy's innocent smile he couldn't help but trust him. Placing a berry into his mouth, he was surprised when it filled his mouth with delicious juices, that seemed to tickle his tongue, the moment he bite into it. He couldn't help but smile at the strange sensation.

In response the boy smiled as well before taking a berry for himself.

They sat in silence, eating the berries together with the occasional shared smile. It wasn't long before they both grew tired and fell asleep.

When Harry awoke he felt surprisingly warm and comfortable for having slept in the Forbidden Forest all night. He looked down again surprised by the boy's presence.

The boy was still asleep, curled beside him. His expression was peaceful as his head rested on his chest and his arm was wrapped around his waist.

Under different circumstances, Harry thought awakening to a practical stranger sleeping so closely to him would have freaked him out, but with this boy he didn't mind. It almost seemed natural for him to be so close.

Brushing some of the boy's bangs away from his face, Harry smiled.

Perhaps he was an angel after all…

It was then he noticed he was being watched.

Looking up, Harry was caught off guard by the gaze of the centaur, Birenze.

"Good Morning, Harry Potter," greeted Birenze with the bow of his head.

"Good Morning," Harry weakly replied, not knowing what to expect from any of this or if he should be expecting to wake up.

"I see you discovered the forest's most precious treasure," stated Birenze before smiling and adding, "or rather that he found you."

Taking a moment to glance down at the still sleeping boy Harry looked back up at Birenze and asked, "Who is he?"

"He is as much a part of this forest as any centaur, tree, unicorn or fairy here."

"But who is he?"

"He doesn't have a name like you, Harry Potter. He simply lives."

"You must call him something."

"We all call him something. Most centaurs refer to him as boy. The unicorns call him little one and the fairies dubbed him angel."

"Wait. He talks to unicorns and fairies?"

"He is as much a part of this forest as any creature here. Isn't it natural for him to be able to speak to all the creatures that dwell here?"

Sighing, Harry remembered what Hagrid said about never trying to get a straight answer out of centaurs in first year.

"But he doesn't understand me."

"Do you dwell here?"

"…No…"

"Then why would he speak your tongue if he has never seen your kind?"

"He has never seen a human before!"

"He doesn't even know that he is what you call human."

Harry fell silent and reflected on this. What would it be like to have never seen your own kind? To speak to creatures most humans couldn't understand? To be the only one of your kind…

"He shouldn't be here…"

"It is you who doesn't belong here, Harry Potter."

"I didn't mean to, but I got lost-"

"And your teachers searched for you and were driven out by my people, but I assure you that you will find the way home now."

"What about him?"

"He belongs here, so he will stay here."

Not sure about this Harry became silent, unconsciously holding the boy in question closer to him.

Seeing this caused Birenze to smile knowingly and turn away.

"I will leave you to say good-bye and I expect to see you again."

Surprised by this, Harry watched as Birenze left them. What did he mean when he said that he expected to see him again?

Ignoring it for the time being, Harry turned to his fast asleep companion and gently shook his shoulder.

Blinking a few times to awake himself, the nameless boy sat up and yawned before looking up at Harry and smiling.

Harry weakly returned the smile, but felt his heart grow heavy.

"I know you can't understand me, but you have to come with me. You don't belong in the forest like this."

Like Harry predicted the boy simply looked at him blankly, having not understood a word he said.

Sighing Harry pulled his companion to his feet and threw dirt on what remained of his fire.

Though he didn't understand, the boy imitated Harry's action and followed suit when he stopped.

Taking hold of the boy's hand Harry began to lead him in the direction he thought Hogwarts to be in.

Not thinking anything of it the boy followed Harry with complete trust.

This only made Harry's heart grow heavier with guilt and he wondered what Birenze would do if he found out if he was trying to take the forest's most precious treasure away. Or worse, what the other centaurs would do. Then there were the unicorns, fairies and Merlin knew what else that loved the boy.

Glancing back at the boy, Harry's resolution strengthened. He couldn't abandon him here and there were so many wonderful things to show him at Hogwarts. Magic, Quidditch, charms, Ron, Hermione, transfiguration, potions… okay not potions but many more things outside of Hogwarts like Diagon Alley. He wanted to show him the world!

It was then he vaguely wondered if the boy was a muggle or wizard…


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: Though I wish it was true I do not own any of the copyrighted things fromHarry Potter,only my original characters.

Chapter 2

Ever since fifth year had started Harry had been paying his new, or rather old, Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher Remus Lupin weekly visits every Friday after classes.

The first time Harry went it had been to ask him about the skeleton-like horses that pulled the school carriages that no one else seemed to see and the week after that it had been to ask about the well being of his Godfather Sirius. Soon it had just become routine that Harry spend an hour or two with the werewolf, drinking hot chocolate, having private lessons on DADA spells that Dumbledore insisted on or to simply talk.

With Sirius always on the run from the Ministry, though he was currently hiding somewhere with the Order - not that Harry knew much to anything about it, it was nice to have a constant connection to him and his parents near by. He had began to think of Remus as a second Godfather or some long lost uncle that would pat him on the head and ask him how he was and sincerely be interested in what he had to say, unlike his real Uncle Vernon who would rather put Harry up for adoption then ask how he felt.

This Friday evening however Harry just didn't feel like talking or doing anything in particular though he still sat in his Professor's spare chair with a cup of lukewarm hot chocolate in his hands that hadn't even been sipped in the last half hour.

Smiling gently, Remus reached forward and took the cup from Harry's loose hold and placed it on his desk to get the young boy's attention.

"Is there something wrong Harry? You've been quiet since you found your away out of the forest a few days ago."

Sighing, Harry wanted to pound his head against the nearest wall, repeatedly, until he fell unconscious. How was he supposed to tell his professor, let alone anyone else, that he had found an angelic boy all alone in the forest but when he had tried to take him outside of the forest he had ran away?

He knew that the boy didn't belong there but he didn't want to force him to leave, though he feared that if he told anyone that they would try to find him and take him out of the forest, even if it would be against his will.

Avoiding his professor's eye, Harry forced a small hesitant smile.

"It's nothing… just thinking, that's all."

Though not convinced, Remus nodded and let the subject drop. He knew better then to try to push a teenage boy, let alone a stubborn Potter, to talk about things that he didn't want to. Even so, it didn't stop him from worrying.

Not sure of what to say, the raven haired boy looked out the window towards the forest, vaguely wondering what the silent boy was doing now and if he had forgiven him for trying to take him away from his home.

Watching Harry, Remus couldn't help but think that Harry looked like James did whenever he was depressed that Lily yelled at him for picking on Snape. And without thinking he said so out loud.

Surprised by the werewolf's statement, Harry turned and looked at him oddly.

"Are you trying to say that I look like I'm sulking because I like someone?"

After a moment of hesitation, Remus nodded.

Unlike normal circumstances when someone, in one way or another, asked if he liked someone Harry found that he couldn't deny it.

Walking down the school hallways Harry's thoughts were in a million places at once, which meant he wasn't looking where he was going…

"Are you're glasses not thick enough for you, Potter, that you can't see when there's a wall in front of you," asked a familiar voice, sounding as if it was holding back a amused chuckle at Harry's expense.

Resisting the urge to growl, Harry began to feel around on the ground for his glasses.

"Shove off Malfoy, I'm not in the mood for you!"

This time the other boy couldn't suppress voicing his amusement.

"So you do get in the mood for me. Why, Potter, I'm flattered."

Despite himself, Harry couldn't stop himself from blushing and he turned in the direction the voice was coming from.

"Malfoy-"

But before he could continue Harry was cut off by someone placing his glasses back on his face for him.

Smirking Draco Malfoy, the boy with pale golden blond hair, pale skin and stormy gray eyes that Harry had been rivals with the last four years and was going into it's fifth, straightened himself after he made sure the glasses were firmly on Harry's face.

"Unless you plan on getting contacts some time soon, Potter, I suggest you keep those on your face. However… you do look much better without them."

With that said, Draco shot one more smirk in Harry's direction before turning around and leaving.

At first Harry sat on the ground, starring at the spot where Draco had been standing with and expression that clearly showed that he had no clue what just happened but the moment he could no longer hear the Slytherin's footsteps realization struck.

"…Did Malfoy just say that I looked better without my glasses?"

Outside the castle Draco could hear Harry scream out his confusion and with a smirk he mentally crossed 'Freak out Potter' off his to do list.

"But Harry what would make you scream so loud that we could hear you from the tower," asked Hermione that evening at dinner.

Feeling his cheek burn and his stomach do some sort of weird flip, Harry pushed his food away from him thinking that the incident earlier that day had made him sick.

"…I rather not talk about it…"

"But Harry-"

"-Let it go Hermione. He doesn't want to talk about it."

"Just because you much rather eat than worry yourself over Harry-"

"-I worry about Harry too but unlike _some people _I know when to drop an issue!"

"You give up too easily!"

"You try too hard!"

Having become an expert on tuning out his friends out at this point, Harry ignored the fight and absentmindedly rang his finger over the top of his glass. He listened to it as it made a soft ringing noise from his touch, and looked around the Grand Hall.

As a Gryffindor, Harry had a pretty good view of the other houses from his table. Behind him the Hufflepuffs talked excitedly among small groups of friends with random fits of giggles erupting from the girls. Directly in front of him most of the Ravenclaws seemed to be having a discussion over some book, his old crush Cho Chang among them. Lastly the Slytherins, who were the furthest away, sat in silence. Occasionally someone would speak, probably about bloodlines or the Dark Lord's recent rise back from the dead, but mostly it was as if they were having a contest on who could do the best impression of a lone wolf.

Oddly Draco Malfoy, also known as the Slytherin Prince, seemed to be off to the side with Blaise Zabini as his flunkies, Crabbe and Goyle were on the other side of the table near Pansy Parkison. And even stranger than that, Draco seemed to be starring back at him with a neutral expression.

Emerald eyes locked with silver for the briefest of moments before the argument at the Gryffindor table ended with pumpkin juice accidentally being spilt on top of the raven haired boy's head.

"I'm sorry Harry. I was trying to dump it on Ron."

"I think you're aim is a little off, Hermione."

"Oh be quiet Ron!"

"What did I do? All I said was say-"

"You make it a point to point out everything I do wrong just because I work hard to get better grades!"

"More like you obsess to get perfect grades! You can't accept anything less then perfect, can you?"

"What's wrong about wanting to do my best?"

"It's wrong when that's all you think about!"

"I think about other things!"

"Name one!"

"You don't think I can, do you?"

"NAME ONE!"

Walking away from them, Harry headed towards the tower to wash off the sticky pumpkin juice but then something caught his attention.

It was raining.

Thinking of the silver haired boy he had met in the forest, Harry wondered where he went to stay dry during the rain.

Without thinking about it Harry ran up to the tower, packed a bag with a couple of towels and ran out into the rain himself towards the forest.

Despite what Harry thought, or what he would have thought if he had thought at all before running off, there was no one blocking him into the forest like that one centaur had been before. It was as if someone had opened a path for him, as if they knew he was coming. It certainly would have explained why Birenze was standing in the place where he had first met the silver eyed boy.

Seeing the boy, Birenze smiled.

"Hello Harry Potter."

Not sure of what to make of this, Harry simply greeted the centaur in return.

Though he knew the scarred boy probably wanted an explanation, Birenze simply pointed to his right with a understanding smile on his lips.

"He's over there."

This only confused Harry more.

"What?"

"You came to see him, didn't you?"

"But I thought-"

"You're welcomed here, Harry Potter. Now go."

Though he knew he should have probably questioned the centaur further, Harry simply ran in the direction that Birenze pointed and a short distance away he stopped.

Standing among the trees the silver haired boy had his eyes closed and his face was tilted towards the sky. He let the ran fall on him with open arms, enjoying its gentle caress upon his body.

Watching him so at peace and serene made Harry forget why he even came out to the forest in the first place.

As if sensing Harry's presence the silver haired boy opened his eyes and turned to him, his expression one of surprise.

Remembering how the boy had ran away from him the first time Harry waited for the incident to reoccur. He waited for the silent boy to run and leave him behind. But it didn't happen.

Fully turning to the boy who lived, the angelic boy smiled brightly at as if he had no reason to hate or distrust him, even if Harry had tried to take him away from his home.

His heart pounding, Harry dropped his bag and stood in the rain as if he forgotten all reason and would remain there forever.

Oblivious to Harry's racing heart, the silver haired boy ran up to him and took hold of his hands and placed something inside of them.

When his hands were released, Harry looked down at the object curiously. In his hand laid a small golden ring with even smaller indecipherable writing on it.

He looked at the smiling boy before him curiously.

"Is this for me?"

Not understanding the other boy's question, the silver haired boy tilted his head to the side and returned Harry's curious expression with one of his own.

Again remembering how he had seen the way people talked to foreigners on TV, Harry pointed at the ring.

"This."

Now he pointed to himself.

"For me?"

Trying to make sense of the unfamiliar language, the silent boy imitated Harry's movements by pointing at the ring and then to Harry repeatedly as if trying to figure out what the movement meant.

Thinking that maybe the silent boy just wanted to show him the ring, Harry held it out to give it back to him.

Seeing this the blue eyes of the other boy looked down sadly.

Realizing he made a mistake, Harry brought the ring back to him and held it to his chest, giving his companion the best smile he could manage.

"Thank you."

Though he didn't understand Harry's words, the boy now smiled as he took hold of the other boy's hand again but this time began to lead him deeper into the forest.

With seeker reflexes Harry grabbed his bag from the ground as he was dragged away by the pure boy before him.

They ran faster and faster until Harry thought that they were going to take off the ground and fly but such thoughts were quickly ended when his leader suddenly stopped before a giant tree.

Having nearly ran into the other boy due to the sudden stop, Harry held onto his shoulders to balance himself but quickly let go when he realized what he was doing.

Smiling at Harry as if he thought he was silly, the silver haired boy released the Gryffindor's hand and cupped his face with both of his hands.

Due to the other boy's touch Harry realized that how much his face was burning, which only caused him to blush more.

Not understanding this reaction the kind eyes boy rubbed Harry's face with his thumbs as if to see if he could rub the red away.

Despite himself, Harry melted into the touch. It was so open and warm, such affection so freely given. All of his thoughts and worries seemed to be brushed away by the other boy's thumbs along with his embarrassment. He didn't even notice the rain anymore.

Seeing that the unknown blush was gone, the innocent boy began to move his hands away from Harry's face.

Not wanting the touch to end, Harry was quick to grab one of the other boy's wrist to keep the hand close to his face and unconsciously turned his head to brush his lips against the captive palm.

"Please… Don't stop."

Though he didn't understand Harry's words, the silent boy understood Harry's need for his touch. Through the contact of the boy who lived hand holding his wrist he felt his loneliness wash over him. The emptiness of growing completely unloved and unwanted. The simple need of human contact, denied to him.

Without a word, the silent boy wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and held him closely as the rain washed over them.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: Though I wish it was true I do not own any of the copyrighted things fromHarry Potter,only my original characters.

Chapter 3

There giant tree they had stopped in front of was hallow that appeared to be the silent boy's shelter. They passed through the solid side like they would have passed through the wall to platform 9 ¾ and sat on the dirt ground since it was completely empty besides Harry and the tree's silent occupant.

Once they had sat down, Harry brought out his bag and pulled out two of driest towels he had brought. Handing one to his companion, he wrapped the other around himself in attempt to regain some heat.

Imitating Harry's movement, the silent boy wrapped the towel around himself, though not understanding why he was given it in the first place.

Dripping with rain water Harry took off his glasses, since he couldn't see through them anymore, and placed them off to the side. Wrapping the towel tighter around him, he began to shiver.

"Running around in the rain is not a good idea…"

Still oblivious to the meaning of Harry's words, the silent boy still recognized his shivering as a sign that he was cold. Letting his own towel hang on his shoulders, he pulled Harry back into his embrace and held him like he had when they were standing outside.

Remembering what the centaurs used to do whenever he got cold when he was little, he ran his fingers through Harry's hair.

Relaxing against the silent boy, Harry found it odd how easy he could relax him and make him forget. Nothing else seemed to exist when he was close to the angelic boy and he could speak freely since he wouldn't be understood.

"No one has ever held me like this before," Harry began softly, not sure why he was talking in the first place. "The closest thing is when Hermione hugs me because she's worried. I think you'd like her. She's a little high-strung but she's one of the best friends you could ever ask for.

'Ron's my best friend though. He's the first friend I ever had. I met him on the train on my way to my first year at Hogwarts, the school I go to.

'I also met a git named Draco Malfoy on the train. I mean, I met him before at the Robe Shop in Diagon Alley but I didn't know his name until the train…"

"Draco Malfoy," the silver haired boy repeated, questionably.

"Yea, Draco Mal-_You just talked_," exclaimed Harry as he sprung up, away from the silver haired boy's arms. "How- When-"

"Draco Malfoy," the silver haired boy repeated innocently.

"You're just repeating me, aren't you," asked Harry, calming himself.

"Draco Malfoy."

"You just had to take a fancy to Malfoy's name, didn't you?"

"Draco Malfoy."

Annoyed with hearing his rival's name, Harry suggested towards himself.

"I'm Harry."

It was after he said his name that Harry realized that he never introduced himself to his silent friend before.

With a curious expression, the silver haired boy thought of the new word carefully before smiling brightly.

"Harry."

The smile made Harry's heart began to pound, like it had earlier, and the blush returned as well.

Remembering the blush from before, the silver haired boy cupped Harry's face and began to rub the blush with his thumbs like before.

Watching the other boy, Harry felt his heart continue to race despite the fact the same touch had made him relax before. Then remembering Remus's words, he raised his own hand and touched the other boy's face.

Confused by the touch, the silver haired boy stopped his action and looked at his companion oddly.

"Harry?"

"I think I do like you," said Harry as if testing the statement by saying it out loud.

"I think I do like you," repeated the silver haired boy, confused.

"I hope you do," commented Harry softly before leaning down and gently kissing his innocent companion.

Though he didn't know what this new touch was, the naïve boy realized that it felt nice and instinctively closed his eyes to enjoy the strange sensation.

After a brief moment Harry pulled back from the kiss and slightly smiled when he saw that the other boy had enjoyed his kiss.

"I hope you still like it when I explain to you what that was."

Instead of repeating Harry's words, the naïve boy hesitantly touched his own lips in wonder as a soft blush tinted his cheeks.

Not able to resist his adorably confused expression, Harry tilted the blushing boy's face upwards before kissing him again and taking him into his embrace just as the rain was ending.

"Hermione… Don't you think Harry has been acting oddly lately," asked Ron, chewing at the end of his sugar quill.

"Not odd, just happy," replied Hermione, going through some on the parchments she had already written on.

"I know this is going to sound weird, but it's freaky how happy he is," commented Ron, now twirling his quill between his fingers.

"You should be happy for him," snapped Hermione.

"Wait until I'm done before you start snapping at me," protested Ron.

Mumbling something that sounded like an insult, Hermione calmly placed her papers aside and gave Ron her full attention.

Seeing this, Ron also placed his quill aside.

"I am happy that Harry's happy, but lately he has been really moody and now he's the happiest I've ever seen him and I'm just worried what could have caused it. I mean, the only thing I can think of is that he hooked up with some girl but who would it be that Harry wouldn't tell us about?"

Her eyes widening, Hermione looked like she was going to faint.

This worried Ron and he slowly backed further into his chair.

"What?"

"Ron… That's the most observant you've ever been in your entire life!"

"Oh shut up!"

Walking somewhere, not remembering where he was supposed to go or caring for that matter, Harry just couldn't stop smiling.

This feeling… It was so different from when he liked Cho. When he liked her, he always felt nervous and couldn't string any words together without looking like an idiot, but with his silent friend he was always so relaxed and could talk freely. Granted his friend really couldn't understand or talk back but it didn't really matter. And when he had said his name his heart pounded in a way that he never felt before.

It was so, so… sappy…

Ignoring that last thought, Harry then realized he was humming some sort of old love song he had once heard when his Aunt Petunia was listening to the radio. The oddity of it made him laugh, thankful that no one else was around, or so he thought.

"Potter, have you gone insane or are you finally showing it after all of this time," asked the familiar voice of Draco Malfoy from behind him.

Not even turning, Harry continued towards wherever he was going.

"I'm not bothering with your insults today, Malfoy, so bug off."

"I see, Harry Potter has a girlfriend," stated Draco.

This stopped Harry in his tracks and he swung around to meet the Slytherin's smug face.

"Tell me, does she like you for the scar or for your fascinating self," asked Draco, faking a curious expression.

"Shove it Malfoy," growled Harry, glowing red.

"You know you really out to stop saying such dirty things to me, Potter. People might get ideas," commented Draco

"There's nothing to get ideas about," protested Harry.

"Especially not since you have a girlfriend now. Who could it possibly be? Not that old crush of yours Cho Chang, is it? She still bawls whenever you so much as mention anything dealing with last year," Draco more commented than asked.

"How did you know that-" demanded Harry, blushing even more than before.

"-That you liked Chang? Who doesn't know? You were practically drooling over her, but it's obviously not her anymore. And it's not Granger. She and Weasley are practically married. And it wouldn't be the little Weasley because that would be too cliché. Why don't you give me a hint," asked Draco.

"How this for a hint? GET LOST," shouted Harry.

"Potter, it's hard to get lost in a school I've attended for four years, not to mention that I visited numerous times in my youth," pointed out Draco.

"Just go away," moaned Harry, wanting nothing else then for the Slytherin to take a hint and leave him alone.

"The halls are open territory, Potter. I can be here all I want. If you want to be rid of me so badly, why don't you leave," asked Draco coolly.

"I will, but answer me one question first. Why so interested in my life, Malfoy," asked Harry, clearly annoyed.

"I've always been interested, Potter. You've just haven't noticed," stated Draco, a half smile on his face.

Taken off guard, Harry didn't know what to say in response. He wasn't even sure what to even think about his rival's comment.

The corner of Draco's mouth turned upwards slightly before he turned and left Harry speechless in the middle of the hallway.

"Harry, where did your good mood go," asked Ron when Harry finally remembered that he was meeting his friends in the library.

"Malfoy," stated Harry as he took his seat.

"What did the git do now," asked Ron, already angry at the blonde.

"Nothing really… Just confused me," stated Harry honestly.

This caught Hermione's interest.

"How so?"

"He was being Malfoy-ish but then he said something un-Malfoy-ish. It was.. Weird," replied Harry, going over the incident in his head.

"What did he say," asked Hermione.

"What does it matter. Malfoy was just being a prat. Nothing new," commented Ron, pretty much summing up the entire incident without much knowledge of it.

"Ron, if Mafloy said something un-like him, it might mean something," pointed out Hermione.

"Yea, like he's becoming a bigger prat," suggested Ron.

"Ron," growled Hermione, annoyed.

"What," demanded Ron, not understanding Hermione's anger.

Tuning them out as usual, Harry thought about what Draco said, about him 'always being interested' but how he had just never noticed. Was there anything else he hadn't noticed?

Draco did seem to be leaving him alone at most times. It was just when it was the two of them that Draco decided to annoy him, which was weird to begin with since Draco usually preferred to try to humiliate him in front of others.

Then Draco had retrieved his glasses for him when he had walked into that wall… Why hadn't he cursed them, or threaten to brake them? It wasn't like Draco to do even semi-nice things for him.

Despite himself, Harry blushed when he remembered Draco saying he was cuter without his glasses. Had the Slytherin just said that to tease him or did he really mean it? Why did he even care?

All the questions about having a girlfriend were weirder still. Why would Draco care if he had a girlfriend? And he had actually seemed interested…

Wait… Had he actually been referring to him as Draco this entire time?

"-And I don't care how smart you think you are, it doesn't mean that… Harry… Why are you pounding your head against the table?"

"Because I feel like it," mumbled Harry, continuing the attack on his own head.

Putting her hand under Harry's head, Hermione stopped him from banging it on the table any further.

"That's not a good enough reason to go around loosing brain cells. Why don't you just tell us what's wrong?"

"He obviously doesn't want to talk, Hermione. Just leave him alone," insisted Ron.

"Do we have to have this argument again," demanded Hermione.

"We wouldn't have to when you stop sticking your nose into Harry's business," replied Ron.

"I can't help it that I'm concerned for my friend," pointed out Hermione.

As the argument went on, Harry felt his annoyance rising and his tolerance dropping. Standing, he slammed his hands on the table to get their attention.

"Draco's right. You two practically are married!"

With that said, Harry stormed off.

Blushing, Hermione slowly turned to the red head beside her.

"Do we really act like that?"

"That doesn't matter, right now. Harry just called Malfoy by his first name," said Ron with obvious disgust.

Her face now burning from anger, Hermione grabbed her things and stormed out, muttering under her breath how 'thick headed' Ron was.

"I can hear you know," Ron shouted after her and was promptly kicked out of the library by Madam Prince.

Heading back towards the tower, Harry heard someone laughing. Curious, he followed the noise.

Standing on the staircase was none other than Draco Malfoy and his fellow Slytherin, the darkly tanned Blaise Zabini. And, shockingly, the source of laughter was none other than his rival, Draco.

It was strange that in all the years that he had known the Slytherin he had never heard the other boy laugh so openly and honestly before with a real smile on his lips. It was almost as if he was a different person.

On the other hand, Blaise appeared to be the source of Draco's laughter because his cheeks had turned a soft pink as if embarrassed. Looking up, he saw Harry watching them and pointed him out to Draco.

Turning, Draco's bright and open smile was still in place. He nodded in Harry's direction to acknowledge him before walking away with his friend.

It had been similar to their earlier encounter that day, but this time Draco not only confused him but he had also left Harry with a odd feeling in his chest…


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: Though I wish it was true I do not own any of the copyrighted things fromHarry Potter,only my original characters.

Chapter 4

"Why does Malfoy do such things? Does he get a kick out of confusing me, or am I thinking too much about it," asked Harry when he joined his secret friend in the forbidden forest later that evening.

"Too little," replied the usually silent boy, patting Harry on the head.

"What do you mean by _too little_," asked Harry.

"Too little," repeated the other boy, smiling.

Sighing, Harry looked up at the angelic boy since he was sitting on the giant tree's tree root while he sat on the ground.

"I need to teach you more words."

"More words," repeated the other boy, continuing to smile.

"Do understand any of the words I've taught you or do you just repeat things," asked Harry.

Clearly not understanding, the angelic boy just looked at Harry oddly.

Sighing for the second time, Harry looked over the book of languages he had picked up in the library the other day.

"I don't get it. How do you talk with the centaurs if you don't know any languages?"

Still not understanding, the angelic boy just patted Harry on the head again since he could tell that his friend was frustrated.

Enjoying the touch, Harry relaxed to it.

"Perhaps I'm just going about this wrong… Maybe I should teach you the alphabet first?"

"Alphabet," asked the pale boy, confused.

"Letters that go together to form words," Harry tried to explain. Picking up a stick he drew a upper case 'A' and a lower case 'a'. First he pointed to the upper case 'A'. "This is a capital 'A'. You use capital letters when they are at the beginning of a sentence or names and other things…" Then he pointed to the other 'a'. "And this is a lower case 'a'. You use lower cases when they're in other parts of words… And I'm no good at explaining this am I?"

Not having understood a single thing Harry said, the other boy could only blink in confusion.

Seeing that this was getting him nowhere, Harry stood and drew out the rest of the Alphabet, with both letter casings, on the ground.

"Maybe visual references would work better. I'll point out the letters and tell you what they are at the same time, okay," asked Harry.

Remembering that when Harry said the word 'okay' he was asking if something was alright and though he never knew what Harry was asking, he always agreed.

"Okay."

Thinking that his friend actually understood, Harry began to point at the letters and announce their names to him.

"This is 'A' and this is 'B'. Got that?"

Imitating the only other human he knew existed, the silent boy pointed at the letters and repeated what Harry had just said.

Harry thought that his friend understood until he also repeated, 'Got that'. Sighing, he decided just to continue his lesson.

"This is 'C'. After that is 'D' and then it's 'E', 'F', 'G', 'H', 'I'-"

"J, K, L, M, N, O, P," continued the usually silent boy softly, as if unsure of what he was saying. His confusion growing, he continued saying the letters that were popping into his head, "Q, R, S, T, U, V, W, X, Y, Z… Now I know my ABC's. Next time won't you sing with me."

Amazed, Harry stared at the other boy in wonder.

"How… How do you know the ABC's?"

Looking up at Harry, the pale boy could only answer him with his own unknowing expression.

Sighing, the boy-who-lived sat on the ground in defeat.

"How can you know the ABC's and not understand a word I say? And I doubt the centaurs taught you. I'm not even sure they write things like humans do and if they do it's probably different then any of ours. Hermione would probably know…"

"Hermione… smart friend," questioned the pale boy, softly.

"So you do understand me," exclaimed Harry excitedly.

The angelic boy only became more confused.

This made Harry smile.

"At least you understand me a little and yes, Hermione is my smart friend."

Understanding the conformation, the silent boy smiled.

"I wish we could talk normally… That you'd understand everything I said," commented Harry, absently scratching out the 'H' 'I' and 'J' of his alphabet in the ground. "I-I feel like I can talk to you about anything. Things I can't even tell my friends, Remus or even Sirius. How I wish I knew my parents. The abuse of my so-called family. The expectations and fame I never wanted. Cedric's Death… and Voldenmort…"

Harry looked up at his companion, for the wince that usually came when he mentioned He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named but it didn't come. He sighed then, dropping the stick and wrapping his arms around himself.

"But even if we could speak normally, if you could understand me, you still wouldn't understand anything I said. You don't know about Voldemort… And can you even understand the concept of Death," questioned Harry, bowing his head.

Standing, the angelic boy walked over to his only human friend and kneeled down beside him.

"I… understand."

Surprised, Harry looked up into the other boy's concerned eyes but couldn't find words to questions his understanding.

Placing his hand over Harry's heart, the blue eyed boy's concern grew as he looked back into the other boy's green eyes.

"Harry hurts, right here and he feels… alone."

Surprising the scarred boy further, the angelic boy wrapped his arms around him as he rested his head on top of his own.

"Harry not alone. I here."

Though not understanding why his friend was suddenly speaking somewhat normally and seemingly being able to understand him, Harry didn't care. He held onto his comforter and buried his head into his chest.

No one had ever read him like that before. It was weird and scary but a relief at the same time.

Someone understood….

After Harry had calmed, his friend pulled him to his feet and brushed his thumbs against the boy's cheeks.

Recognizing the concern in the other boy's eyes, Harry placed his hands over his and softly smiled.

"I'm alright."

Despite this, the angelic boy didn't looked convinced.

"I'm fine really," Harry tried to assure his paler friend.

"Harry… still hurts," stated the other boy, still concerned for his only human friend.

"I do…" admitted Harry softly, "But because of you it hurts less."

Not really understanding, the formally silent boy bowed his head as he slipped his hands from Harry's grip and let them rest on the scarred boy's chest.

Wrapping one arm around the other boy's waist, Harry used his free hand to lift up the said boy's chin.

"Can I kiss you?"

"Kiss," questioned the pale boy.

"It's when a person presses their lips to another persons lips," explained Harry, now brushing his fingertips against the other boy's lips.

Remembering when Harry had done such an act during their second encounter, the angelic boy nodded.

Now cupping the smaller boy's face, Harry leaned down and claimed the much desired lips.

After the kiss, the naïve boy took the boy who lived by the hand and lead him deeper into the forest. They stopped when they came to a small boulder that sat between two trees and had the same kind of writing on it that the golden ring the angelic boy had given to Harry.

Releasing Harry's hand, the innocent boy placed his hand on the boulder before facing his companion.

"I encountered Death before."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Harry stared at his unnamed friend and the boulder he was being shown for a long time trying to understand what he was being told.

His friend knew what death was. His friend had encountered it before. The boulder had something to do with that death…

"Is that someone's grave," asked Harry, not sure if he should move toward his friend or if he should move away from the boulder so he wasn't stepping on someone's resting place.

"Grave," questioned the other boy, confusing showing clearly on his face.

"It is what you think it is Mr. Potter," commented a familiar voice from behind the boy who lived.

Taken by surprise, Harry swung around to face his only centaur friend, Birenze.

"Who's grave is it then?"

"It belongs to the one who brought him here but failed to leave."

Harry growled in frustration.

"Why can't you just give me a straight answer!"

Both Birenze and the usually silent boy looked at Harry oddly.

A full thirty seconds went by that Harry tolerated those looks and glared at Birenze in a silent demand to have his questions answered but then he mentally hit himself. He was being stupid if he thought glaring at the one centaur, who didn't want to run him out of the forest with a bow and arrow, would get him anywhere.

"Sorry…"

"Wanting answers is nothing to be sorry about," replied Birenze.

"Then why won't you tell me anything?"

"But I am answering all of your questions."

"I meant in a way that I understand."

"Perhaps you are asking the wrong questions?"

_How is wanting to know who's grave it is a wrong question_, Harry wanted to ask but knew that was probably a wrong question as well. He thought it over for a moment, wondering who would be desperate enough to bring someone, who probably wasn't old enough to talk yet, into such a dangerous place?

"Was the person a student at Hogwarts?"

"Once."

"A teacher?"

"For a short time."

"Was the person older then him?"

"Yes."

"Related?"

"Yes."

"Man or woman?"

"A woman."

For a moment, Harry hesitated, not sure if he really wanted to know anymore. If the person who brought his friend here was an older, related woman then she most likely had to be…

"His mother?"

"Yes."

Harry forced down a lump in his throat, that he hadn't realized was there before moving to sit on the ground.

"Will you tell me what happened to bring them here?"

"He's about the same age as you, Mr. Potter. Can't you guess what would have driven a mother to risk entering a dangerous forest, such as this, with a her baby?"

A pain stabbed Harry's forehead and he knew the answer instantly.

"Voldemort."

"And several Death Eaters."

"Why? Was his mother muggle-born?"

"No."

"Did his family fight against Voldemort?"

"Yes. They were his strongest opponents."

This confused Harry. He had always been lead to believe that his parents had been a large threat to Voldemort and that's why he haunted them down. Had his friend's parents been an even bigger threat?

"He's a lot like you," commented Birenze, interrupting Harry's thoughts.

"Like me," Harry repeated numbly, confused by Birenze's words. He couldn't think of much he and his friend had in common. They didn't look or act alike. Sure, both of their families had been successfully hit targets but what else was there?

It had to deal with that fact. His parents had been threats to Voldemort. So had his friend's. His parents had been killed by Voldemort. So had his friend's. And they both had survived but Harry had his lighting scar and his friend…

His hand flying to cover his mark, Harry didn't dare ask. He no longer wanted to know. He didn't want to even imagine his friend ever being scarred, being branded, the way he was.

"You are correct, Mr. Potter," stated Birenze, as if reading Harry's thoughts. "That is another thing that connects you, only his mark is a sun on his chest."

_Why do you only tell me things I don't want to hear_, asked Harry, but he couldn't find his voice to ask Birenze verbally. Instead he stared at the ground, avoiding eye contact with both the centaur and his friend.

"The only difference between you and him in this regard is that he died when the killing curse hit him."


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: Though I wish it was true I do not own any of the copyrighted things fromHarry Potter,only my original characters.

Chapter 6

Harry studied Birenze for a long time, as if he no longer recognized the centaur before glancing at the very alive boy next to his mother's grave and turning back to Birenze with utter confusion written clearly on his face.

"Please tell me your joking."

Returning Harry's look of confusion, Birenze crossed his arms in defiance.

"Why would I be joking?"

"You have to be joking."

"And why is that?"

"Because he isn't dead!"

"Not now anyway."

"What's that supposed to mean? I person can't be killed and then be alive as if nothing happened. And he's obviously not a zombie or he would have tried to eat me by now!"

Not understanding what a 'zombie' was, Birenze wondered what made Harry think that the silent boy would ever try to eat anyone. Instead he decided to continue his explanation.

"Mr. Potter, do you know what a phoenix is?"

Though he felt as if the subject was being changed to avoid his questions, Harry decided to play along for the time being.

"Yea, Dumbledore has one in his office."

"And do you know a phoenix's most special ability?"

"They die in a burst of flames and are reborn in the ashes."

"Your friend has a very similar ability."

"How can that be possible? He's human, not a phoenix."

To this Birenze shook his head.

"That is where you are wrong. He's a human with phoenix wings."

When Harry only gave him an odd expression illustrating confusion, Birenze continued.

"A long time ago there was a clan of wizards that could morph between their human forms and into the form of a phoenix. No one in the clan would ever die unless they chose to or if their bodies were destroyed in a way that couldn't be fix, for you see the clan's reincarnation process worked differently then a regular phoenix.

'As you know, when a phoenix die they burst into flames and are reborn in the ashes. But when a member of the clan died, their bodies would remained unchanged and would magically heal and bring back the soul to the body when they where touched by the light of the full moon.

'However, there were two problems with this. The first problem was if the person's body was in multiple pieces, whether it has being cut in half or being beheaded, the body couldn't heal. Secondly once the soul returned to the body they would only have vague memories of their life before and would develop to be a different person.

'Your friend is a descendant of that clan, of which there is only one other survivor, but since he had been nothing but a babe when he was killed there weren't very many memories for him to loose and with him being partly a magical creature he become a part of the forest and was raised by the unicorns, fairies and my fellow centaurs.

'Do you understand now?"

Not answering at first, Harry sat silently as he tried to absorb everything he had been told. A clan of wizards that could never die have only two survivors didn't make sense for one and if they knew there was another survivor then why didn't anyone try to return his friend to his family? Who was the last survivor? Was it the boy's father or an aunt like he had? Was it possible that they knew who the survivor was but just didn't want to give to boy up?

Shaking his head of those thoughts, Harry realized that at least one of his questions about his friend had been answered. He now knew that his friend was a wizard of sorts, even though he was also some sort of magical creature as well. That made him vaguely wonder if he would ever be studying Phoenix's in Hagrid's Care of Magical Creatures class.

Looking back up at Birenze, Harry felt like asking the questions he has though of before Hagrid's class came to mind but pushed the urge back. His head way too heavy with the new information to take much more. He just wanted to know one last time before never wanting to talk to Birenze ever again.

"I think I understand the basic point of what you just told me but I have another question."

"What would that be?"

"How can he talk to you? I mean, humans and centaurs both communicate verbally but he doesn't know any words excepts from the ones he repeats from me and before we can here he was talking to me almost normally."

"It's another gift from the phoenix."

"And that would be?"

"Telepathic abilities."

"He can read minds?"

"Mr. Potter, you should know by now that the mind is too complex to read."

Birenze was suddenly starting to remind Harry of Snape.

Not aware of the scarred boy's thoughts, Birenze continued.

"He can however sense things about a person, like if they're happy, sad or in need of comfort. With him, no one needed words to communicate because he understood what we wanted to tell him just by sensing our feelings and he never hid his feelings in return.

'However, humans aren't very good at communicating with just emotions, so he's been trying to learn your words but when he sensed that you felt hurt he looked into your heart to find words so he could tell you what he wanted to say to make you feel better."

This answer more confused Harry then answered it.

"How is looking into my heart for words supposed to work?"

"The heart knows more then the mind can even imagine."

Though he still didn't understand, Harry decided it was best just to let it go. He didn't need to understand how his friend came to be or the way he did things. All that mattered was that he was his friend and… perhaps more.

Still, he wanted to understand more about the clan. What were all of their abilities? Did they have more phoenix related powers? Why did it die out? Was there anything he could do to protect his friend from loosing his memories if anything happened to him while he was in the forest? More importantly could he protect his friend to keep anything bad from happening to him while he was in the forest?

The angelic boy, who had sat silently by his mother's grave during Birenze attempt to explain things to Harry, felt Harry's confusion and was confused himself. He, himself, didn't understand why he couldn't communicate with Harry like he could with the rest of his friends in the forest. He didn't understand Harry's need for words and symbols drawn in the dirt but he didn't mind it either.

It was very new to him to purposely make a sound when all others came natural like laughter along with sounds of surprise, pain or aggravation. Yet it was amazing that when he spoke Harry's words, Harry would usually be happy to hear them and he liked it when he did something to make Harry happy.

He couldn't really find a way to explain it but he liked Harry more then the rest of his friends. It was probably wrong of him to think that way because he had never preferred one friend above the others before but he couldn't help it. Harry was Harry and the others weren't.

Though Harry still looked like he was still trying to make sense of all he had been told, the angelic boy stood from his spot near the grave and moved to sit beside him.

Feeling his friend's presence, Harry snapped out of his train of thought and turned to him with a smile.

The angelic boy smiled in return, knowing that they has just shared something that they both understood.


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: Though I wish it was true I do not own any of the copyrighted things fromHarry Potter,only my original characters.

Chapter 7

"Harry is having one of his mood swings again," stated Ron, watching as his best friend entered Gryffindor Tower with a confused but happy expression on his face.

"Stop saying that. It's becoming annoying," scolded Hermione as she threw him a glare before returning to her book

Though he had been one his way to join his friends Harry stopped dead in his tracks when he saw that another argument was about to begin. He had wanted to ask Hermione if she had ever heard of a clan that could change into phoenixes but that could wait.

Walking right back out of the tower, Harry had to resist the urge to run back to the forest to spend more time with his friend but he was determined to at least understand a little more about that Phoenix Clan. Perhaps the library would have some books on what he wanted to know so he wouldn't have to bother Hermione and make her suspicious of why he wanted to know about a pretty much dead clan, or worse how he knew about it.

When Harry reached the library, he was disappointed that all the tables within sight were full. He thought that maybe if he tried to find some books that by the time he was done there would be a table open.

It was about an half an hour later that Harry had found no books along with no one leaving the library.

"Potter, your constant pacing around is very annoying. Find what your looking for and sit down or leave," drawled a familiar voice that Harry didn't need to turn around to identify.

"Two problems with your 'suggestion' Malfoy. I can't find what I'm looking for."

"That's a very common problem."

Harry ignored the interruption.

"And there's no place to sit."

"Then why don't you leave?"

"Because I'm still looking."

Draco moved from his table behind Harry and grabbed Harry's book bag from him and before he could protest he placed it on the other chair at his table.

"That's one problem solved. Now what are you looking for?"

"You're actually offering to help me and let me sit at your table," questioned Harry, clearly perplexed by the situation. After all this was Malfoy, the boy who loved to torment him, we were talking about.

"Granger isn't the only one who knows their way around the library," commented Draco before breaking out in a smirk. "Besides, don't you think it would be interesting to see everyone's expressions if we were to willingly sit together?"

Harry almost laughed at that. IT would be funny to watch people staring at them in wonder, possible even working or laughing together as if they were friends. It made him wonder what would have happened if Malfoy hadn't made fun of Ron all those years ago and he had accepted Malfoy's hand in friendship.

But he hadn't and there was no changing that. Nor changing the fact that they were rivals, enemies in a way. He had called Hermione Mudblood, tormented Ron about being poor and tried to play countless of tricks on them again and again.

_But_, piped in a small voice in the back of Harry's head. _He hadn't done anything along those lines all year. He's even helped you with your glasses before and he's offering to help you again. There's no harm in attempting to be civil_.

"I'm looking for information about an old clan of wizards," began Harry before he could stop himself.

"You'll have to be more specific then that," pointed out Draco, looking slightly confused at what little he knew about Harry's request.

"It's a clan that has ties with phoenixes," continued Harry, not sure about how much information he could give Draco. He wasn't even sure if the clan was some sort of secret or if anyone knew that there was a survivor of the clan they would try to go after them, for he still didn't know what had wiped out the clan to begin with.

"The Clan of the Phoenix," stated Draco as if it was obvious, but then he became curious. "How did you know about such a… practically extinct race of wizards?"

"I overheard someone talking about it and got curious," said Harry quickly, hoping that Malfoy wouldn't question him further.

"Probably from Dumbledore," Draco reasoned to himself and shrugged. "You won't find anything about them in a school library, except maybe in the restricted section. They're not exactly… a popular topic."

"Then I guess I'll have to try and get a pass for the restricted section," said Harry, not really intending on trying on fear of being questioned again but wanting to shake Malfoy off so he could make plans to sneak into the restricted section that night with his invisibility cloak.

"Or you can ask me," stated Draco. "I learned all about them when I was younger from my Mother."

With that said he moved back to the table from which he came and sat there for a moment doing nothing, as if waiting for Harry to join him.

Harry almost walked away then but curiosity got the better of him and he across from his rival.

"Can you tell me about the Clan of the Phoenix?"

"I can," replied Draco.

When Malfoy didn't say anything after, Harry had to force himself not to roll his eyes in annoyance.

"Will you _please_ tell me about the Clan of the Phoenix?"

"Certainly. You know how some people are against half-breeds like centaurs and werewolves," began Draco, resting his head in his left hand as he faced Harry.

"I can mention a few," replied Harry, wanting to give Malfoy a pointed look which meant 'I mean you' but thought better of it.

"And I'm not one of them," stated Draco as if he wanted to make that point clear.

Harry's jaw literally dropped.

"But you are against muggle-borns and first year when we went into the forest-"

"-I was raised to hate muggle-borns, Potter and I may be afraid of werewolves but I have nothing against them when they're people. Professor Lupin, for example, isn't at all like a werewolf in his human form and is actually a good teacher."

Harry could only stare at Malfoy in unmasked shock.

"What's with the shocked look," questioned Draco, with a hint of annoyance.

"You didn't say Mudblood and you didn't insult Re- I mean Professor Lupin," said Harry as if Hell had frozen over.

"Isn't that a good thing," asked Draco.

"Yes… but it's not you," stated Harry.

Draco half laughed at this.

"I suppose not." His eyes glazed over somewhat as if remembering something. "But things change."

Harry almost asked what, but Malfoy continued.

"But to continue on, the Clan of the Phoenix could change into phoenixes and shared some of their abilities. For this people considered them half breeds and you know how most half breeds are treated.

'Some extremists actually formed a small army and attacked their village a couple of centuries ago and killed most of the clan to 'cleanse the world from their impurities'. Auras came in at just the right time and saved a small percentage of the clan but after that people saw them as dirty, cursed if you will.

'It was hard for them to get along with the rest of wizard society after that. No one wanted them for jobs or marriages and they couldn't keep marrying themselves, obviously. They tried to marry muggles but that just caused a lot more of them to be killed off in the end.

'There is only one known survivor of the clan and no one really knows who they are except their relatives by marriage because it's considered unsafe for that information to be out in the open."

"That's awful," commented Harry, not trusting his voice to say anything else. To think that his friend had that sort of background…

"It gets worse. Up until fifteen years ago there were two other survivors; The survivor we have now and their son and grandson. They were killed by Voldemort and his Death Eaters in the first war. The grandson was only a one year old baby. He would have been our age," said Draco, not bothering to hide that this is what bothered him the most about the entire thing.

"How do you know all of this," asked Harry.

"I told you, my mother taught me," said Draco.

"But why?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

With that said, Draco gathered his potions book and left Harry to ponder over what he had learned.


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: Though I wish it was true I do not own any of the copyrighted things fromHarry Potter,only my original characters.

Chapter 8

Hermione had been annoyed lately. Not by Ron, though he wasn't helping the situation any, but by Harry her least annoying friend… Granted that Ron was really the only other one she enjoyed be around but that wasn't the point.

The point was that ever since Harry had gotten lost in the forest, nearly a month ago now, he had been acting strangely. Disappearing for hours at a time. Being late for class. Actually doing his homework right away so he could disappear without Hermione objecting to his running off during study sessions. Cutting his weekly meetings with Remus short and even missing a Quidditch practice for goodness sake. It just wasn't like Harry at all.

The only explanation Hermione could think of was Ron's theory: Harry had a girlfriend and, for whatever reason, wanted to keep it a secret.

The question is why would he keep it a secret from his two best friends? Was he embarrassed?

No, even if Harry was only embarrassed he would have at least told her. He would go to Hermione first about such things because she was like his sister. She could offer advice and wouldn't further embarrass him like Ron had the tendency to do.

Was whoever Harry was seeing wanted to keep it a secret?

No, that could be it either. Hermione knew that if any girl at Hogwarts had managed to get their…claws into Harry they would try to show him off as much as possible. Many, if not most of them, were superficial that way.

_Then what could it possibly be_, wondered Hermione as she rounded the corner to the hallway with the prefects bathroom. She was supposed to meet Malfoy there to do night rounds but when she turned the corner she had frozen in place.

There, in front of the prefects bathroom stood Malfoy, but that wasn't what shocked her. Standing next to him was none other then the cause of her migraine, Harry Potter. But not only where they standing together, they were talking in a civilized matter.

"I wrote my Mother about the Phoenix Clan and she sent me her book," said Draco as he pulled spoken book out of his robes and handed it to Harry, neither one of them realizing that Hermione was only a few feet away.

_The Phoenix Clan? What's that_, wondered Hermione, but she stayed silent, wanting to hear more.

Paging through the book, Harry looked as excited as a child given an entire bag of candy to himself as he tried to absorb the book's contents.

"This is great. Can I look through it the next time we're in the library together?"

"Why don't you just borrow it?" said Draco as if it was an obvious thing to do.

"You don't mind?"

"If I minded, then why would I suggest it?"

Harry looked slightly taken back by the gesture of friendship, the lending of a family possession, as he closed the book and held it protectively to his chest.

"Thanks."

"Just be careful with it. My mother doesn't know I'm lending it to you and if there's so much as a bent page she'll bury us both alive," said Draco, his expression showing that he was serious.

Not able to help himself, Harry laughed slightly.

"Kinda sounds like Hermione."

Now it was Draco's turn to be taken back, but half smiled at the suggestion.

"Yes it does, doesn't it?"

Hermione felt as if she was going to have a heart attack, but in a good way, as she approached the boys.

"What sounds like me?"

The girl Gryffindor couldn't help but smile as Harry looked like he had just been caught stealing a cookie from the cookie jar as Malfoy looked perfectly calm.

"Hello Harry, Malfoy," greeted Hermione.

"Granger," Malfoy greeted in return.

"Hermione what are you doing here," asked Harry, blushing slightly.

"Prefect duty," both Hermione and Draco replied.

Harry became confused when neither Hermione or Draco seem to notice that they had both spoken the same thing at the same time.

"So what sounds like me," asked Hermione.

"My mother and your shared obsession with books," replied Malfoy.

"I see," replied Hermione, her smile growing.

It was then Malfoy turned back to Harry.

"You better get going. You only have five minutes before we'll be forced to duct point from Gryffindor for your being out after hours and I would ever so hate for Gryffindor to loose the House Cup this year."

To this Harry rolled his eyes.

"Whatever Malfoy. See you later Hermione."

Soon after Harry was out of sight and Draco turned to Hermione.

"Shall we?"

They began walking down the halls together in silence until Hermione couldn't hold in her curiosity any longer.

"So since when have you and Harry been civil to one-another?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," said Draco, faking innocence.

"Don't give me that Draco. I know better," said Hermione, using his first name.

"You win, Hermione. We've been slightly getting along for about a month now. Last week we even sat in the library together and I answered some of his questions about the Phoenix Clan," replied Draco, using her first name in return.

"What is the Phoenix Chan," asked Hermione, curiously.

Hermione listened to Draco as he told her what he had told Harry the week before but she also thought back on how she and Draco began to act civil to one-another and even became friends.

At the beginning at the school year the prefects were assigned partners to do night shifts with since Dumbledore didn't think it was a good idea for anyone to be patrolling at night alone anymore since Voldemort had returned last year and even thought Ron was the other Gryffindor prefect she was assigned to work with Draco and Ron was assigned to work with one of the Ravenclaw prefects.

At first Hermione had been annoyed by this, having wanted to spend some alone time with Ron and not wanting anything to do with Malfoy but Malfoy had surprised her. He had been quiet, not calling her Mudblood, teasing her or anything of the sort. In fact, she almost could have sworn that he was… depressed.

Despite her better judgment at the time she had tried to reach out to Malfoy and find out what was wrong. He had just ignored her at first but when she became more insistent he had tried to run away from her and Hermione, being stubborn, had ran after him.

It had been fine until Mrs. Norris came out of nowhere and tripped her. At first Malfoy hadn't noticed and kept running until he heard her whimper from pain when she tried to stand back up. She had twisted her ankle.

Malfoy could have very easily left her there, as she knew the Malfoy from their earlier years would have, but he didn't. He turned around and kneeled by her side and used some spell to reduce the swelling on her ankle and then carried her on his back to the hospital wing.

That Halloween night, she knew Draco Malfoy had changed.

It still took awhile for Draco to talk to her. She had tried everything to make him open up to her. Gentle nudging, making jokes, talking about her own experiences, but he just nodded or shrugged and remained silent.

Two weeks later, the day before Harry had gotten lost in the forest, Hermione had lost her patience. She had started to flat out yell at him, scolding him for keeping everything bottled up inside when there were people who cared about him and wanted to help him. Before she knew it she had shouted, "And whether you like it or not, I care about you!"

She had fell dead silent after that, shocked that she had said such a thing and embarrassed by Draco's equally shocked stare. Then something amazing happened; Draco had laughed and she found herself laughing too and she realized that she had meant it. She did care about Draco, he had somehow snuck into her heart without trying and now he meant as much to her as Harry or Ron… well not as much as Ron, but as a brother like Harry.

Though she still didn't know what had been depressing Draco, they did talk now and he even returned the feelings of friendship though she doubted he would ever think of her as a sister. They even met outside of prefect duties to study together when Gryffindor had Quidditch practice and since Ron had gotten the position of Keeper this year, neither Harry or Ron would notice her missing.

When Draco finished explaining about the Phoenix Clan, Hermione smiled happily the way she always did when she learned something new.

"It's so sad but also very fascinating. I wish they would talk about it in History of Magic class. Do you mind if I take a look at your Mother's book as well?"

"If you can tare it out of Potter's hands then you're more then welcomed to," said Draco, his expression becoming one of contemplation. "He seems awfully intrigued by the entire thing though."

"Do you know where he heard of it," asked Hermione.

Draco shrugged.

"My guess is Dumbledore."

"How do you know about the clan, Draco?"

"I'm related by marriage to the only surviving member. If the youngest member was still alive, he would have been my cousin."


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: Though I wish it was true I do not own any of the copyrighted things fromHarry Potter,only my original characters.

Chapter 9

Harry was happy to find that the chairs in front of the fireplace were empty and plopped down to begin reading. He couldn't believe he was lucky enough to find a book about his friend's clan and it made him happy that he had asked Draco about the clan last week and, oddly enough, it made him even more happy that Draco trusted him with his mother's book.

_Not only does he trust me with it, he went out of his way to get it for me_, realized Harry, _and he didn't even try to take points from me for not being in the dormitory when he knew I'd never make it back on time_.

These new realizations didn't bother Harry though. In fact, it made him feel warm inside.

"We're finally becoming friends," stated Harry himself, a big grin on his face. But then he became thoughtful. "Better not tell Ron though."

Looking around himself, he made sure Ron hadn't heard him like Hermione had snuck up on him earlier, before turning back to the book.

It was an older book, big and elegant looking like you would expect books to look like in the Elizabethan Period. The title read was 'The Clan of the Phoenix: A Continuing Record of Facts, Dates and Tragedy' and it was by Virgil Dante Metamorphoses1.

Opening the book Harry turned to the list of chapters:

**-Part One: A Brief History-**

**Chapter 1: Earliest Records Of The Clan**

**Chapter 2: Why the Clan Became Cursed**

**Chapter 3: The Night of the Beheading Game**

**Chapter 4: The Beginning of the End**

**-Part Two: Background Information-**

**Chapter 5: The Phoenix Clan's Abilities**

**Chapter 6: What Does a Member of the Phoenix Clan Look Like?**

**Chapter 7: How to Kill a Human With Phoenix Wings**

**Chapter 8: Life After Death**

**-Part Three: Records-**

**Chapter 9: Laws Involving the Clan**

**Chapter 10: Family Trees of the Survivors**

**-Acknowledgments-**

From what Draco and Birenze had told him Harry guessed he could skip the first five chapters and move straight into chapter six.

**Chapter 6: What Does a Member of the Phoenix Clan Look Like?**

**Silver and crimson are very common colors for a member of the Phoenix Clan. Pureblood members (those with the strongest blood ties to the Clan, not to Wizardry) more commonly have silver hair and crimson eyes or vice versa. As members of the Clan began to marry muggles after the Great Beheading of 19122 their eye color began to include other options such as blue, green and violet but their hair colors remained silver or crimson. On the other hand marrying other wizards/witches does nothing to alter their appearances like it does when they marry muggles.**

**Since you can't always tell a member when you look at them, the surefire way to identify them is to look at their backs. A member is born with a mark on their backs that looks like a muggle tattoo of crimson wings. 'The wings are a way to represent the phoenix in which they share a connection with,' according to Researcher Shea Simone3, 'but since they are feathered wings people more on the lines think of them as crimson angel wings instead.'**

**Typically the wings are small and fit only on the shoulder blades, making them easy to hide with their clothing, but that is not always the case. The stronger the member's ability the longer the wings are. The strongest member recorded had the wing tips at their elbows. Also the wings of a strong member has lots of detail and occasionally they have silver sparkles if you look at them in the right light. Lastly there are no spells strong enough to hide the wings, or make-up to hide them. (For an example of the wings look at the drawing on page 450)**

**Another way to determine whether or not a person is a member is to pick them up. A member have varied weight like normal people but even if a member was 1,000 pounds, as improbable as that is, the average person could lift them single handedly. Members have a magic aura around them that are with them the moment they are born that make them light enough to fly like a bird and jump extremely high without the use of other spells or brooms.**

**Other characteristics, such has the shape of noses, their height, etc… are the same as normal people; all shapes and sizes. So unlike popular rumor they do not have beak like noses.**

Not needing, or wanting, to know about how to kill his friend, Harry skipped the next chapter and was about to read the eighth one when he thought about the Family Tree in the back. Maybe this would be a good way to find out his friend's name.

**These are the family trees of those who survived the slaughter.**

**Those who are of the clan will have their names underlined.**

**For the protection of members who are still alive, they're names will be left out.**

**When they die, they're names will be added magically.**

**Their cause of death (if any) will be in parenthesis on the same line or in parenthesis next to each name if spouses die of separate causes of death.**

He skipped the first couple pages of the names of those still alive after the slaughter in 1912 and went straight to the last page.

**Son married Aurora Vida4 (Death Eaters).**

**Daughter Alexis5 married Wyatt Claiborne6 (Death Eaters).**

**Son Axel7 was one years old when he died (Death Eaters).**

Seeing that there were no more names, Harry wondered if his friend was Axel.


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: Though I wish it was true I do not own any of the copyrighted things fromHarry Potter,only my original characters.

Chapter 10

Ron Weasly would be the last to admit that he wasn't very observant and could be quite dense at times. It wasn't his fault that he had thought of Hermione as 'one of the boys' for most of the first four years of their relationship. So what if it took some stupid dance to make him realize that she was actually quite pretty and not one of the boys just because she didn't do the girly-girl things like squealing when excited, and obsessing over 'hot' boy celebrities like Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil?

It didn't make him any less observant then anyone else. He knew five things for sure that would always remain true. Number 1: Percy was a know-it-all git. Number 2: Draco Malfoy was scum and was not to be trusted. Number 3: He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was pure evil. Number 4: Viktor Krump had no right to be pen-pals with Hermione. Not that he liked Hermione, it was just that he was worried that Vicky would try to take advantage of her, that's all. And Number 5: NEVER eat, touch, smell, and be wary of looking at anything Fred and George offer you and especially never let them examine your teddy bear. And now Harry's recent change from angry mood swings to happy mood swings made him wonder if Harry had somehow found way to get men pregnant and was using himself as a test subject.

The thought made Ron shiver and quickly placed the scarring images aside, knowing from his equally scarring lecture about the 'Griffins and the Dragons(1)' from Fred and George that male pregnancy was impossible unless you're a muggle from China(2). Thank goodness Harry wasn't a Chinese muggle!

But with that option not available then Ron didn't know what to blame, or rather thank, for bringing Harry out of his depression and making him happy again. The only realistic theory that he could think of was the one he had suggested to Hermione earlier in the week; Harry had a girlfriend and it wasn't Ginny.

Secretly, or not so secretly if you asked anyone besides Ron, Ron had wanted Harry and Ginny to get married. Not only would it have made Harry his brother, an honorary Weasly, but he knew it would have made his sister really happy. And as her, one of many, older brothers it was part of his brotherly duties to watch over, protect, suspect any non-related boy (and related boys when it came to Fred and George) of coming near her of foul play, clobber any boy who made her cry and at least attempt to help her be happy. And it was obvious from day one, since Ron was a very good observer, that Harry would make his little sister happy.

But it was now obvious that, that wasn't going to happened because of Harry's new love interest… whoever that may be.

Ron felt like screaming from frustrating for the second time that day, the first time being was when Hermione and Harry were first began to sit too close for his comfort as they both attempted to read the same book, which they still would not tell him where they got it from. It was a good then that Hermione and Harry would never ever in a million years be interesting in each other or Ron might have had to strangle his best friend. Not because he liked Hermione, but because… it would be the right thing to do.

Continuing on though, Ron didn't think Harry would date a older girl if it wasn't Cho Chang. He also didn't believe that Harry would date a younger girl if it wasn't Ginny and those under years plus the eliminated older years got rid of a big chunk of female students at Hogwarts.

That left the houses within their year. It couldn't be anyone from Gyrffindor. The remaining girls after Hermione were only Lavender and Parvati and neither of them would be so secretive about dating Harry… or dating anyone else for that matter. It especially couldn't be anyone from Slytherin. People from Slytherin were evil and Harry did not do evil.

The only girls remaining were the girls from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff and Ron didn't really know any of the girls from either of the houses to make accurate guesses. Ron supposed he could always talk to Ginny's weird friend Loony Luna or his prefect rounds partner about the girls in Ravenclaw but that still didn't help him for the girls in Hufflepuff. Then again that would be awfully embarrassing to ask girls about other girls. They might think he was making inquiries for himself when he was perfectly happy with Her… himself!

Ron tried to rub away the tension between his eyes at the bridge of his nose. Life would be so much easier if Harry didn't have to be so bloody secretive all of the time.

It was then Hermione must have looked up because Ron was snapped out his thoughts when she heard him calling.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I asked if you were feeling alright. You look like you have a headache," clarified Hermione.

At first Ron was going to deny it and push Hermione's concerns to the side but shut himself up when he saw her moving away from Harry to stand. It wasn't that he was jealous of their closeness and wanted Hermione's attention to himself. He just wanted to see what she was going to do.

Standing before him, Hermione placed one of her hands to her own forehead and the other to Ron's. (He could have sworn he saw Harry smirk). She was silent for a moment before saying, "You feel a little warm." She looked at him more closely. "And you're a little red."

"Very red," added Harry and now Ron knew that Harry was indeed smirking at him. When did Harry learn how to smirk and _why_ was he smirking at him?

"I'm fine," protested Ron as he pushed away Hermione's hand with a twinge of regret, noticing how Harry was suddenly using that darn book to cover his face.

"If you say so," relented Hermione before adding, "Shouldn't you two be getting ready for Quiddtich practice?"

Harry looked up as if he realized Hermione was right and was disappointed that she was right. But that couldn't be true. How could anyone, especially someone like Harry, be disappointed about having to stop reading some book because of Quidditch?

There was something wrong in the world when Harry Potter rather read a book then play Quidditch!

"So…." Ron began when they were away from the prying ears of Hermione and still a safe distance from their inquisitive Quidditch teammates, particularly those with extendable ears(3). He paused for a moment until he decided it was best to go with his usual straight-forward approach. "Who is she?"

"That was Hermione, we've known her since year one Ron, or have you forgotten that already," replied Harry in jest, but something about the sarcastic tone his friend used made Ron cringe.

"Not her, I want to know who you're girlfriend is," said Ron, hopeing that whatever it was that possessed Harry to sound so…. Un-Harry-ish before would not return in response to his new question.

"What makes you think I have a girlfriend," asked Harry.

"Your sudden change from angry mood swings to happy mood swings," replied Ron, as is it was obvious.

"I don't have a girlfriend," stated Harry, but the grin on Harry's face told Rob otherwise.

"Then what's with the grin," asked Ron.

Despite himself, Harry let out a small chuckle.

"It's just funny how far and yet so close to the truth you are."

With that said Harry shot Ron a wide grin that oddly reminded him of Fred and George's grins when they were about to something that Ron would have nightmares about later and walked ahead leaving Ron with his dread.

"You just directly asked him who his girlfriend was," repeated Hermione dumbly, as if not able to believe it. "You shouldn't jump to such conclusions."

"But I was right… sorta! Harry says he doesn't have a girlfriend, but that I was close to the truth," exclaimed Ron, careful not to speak too loud, for Madame Prince was already wary about allowing him into the library to begin with. He also thought it would be a better idea not to tell Hermione about how creepy Harry was acting at the time.

Ron watched Hermione take in this new information, and smiled when her eyes widened in realization.

"So you realize what this means don't yea?"

Hermione nodded, suddenly looking dumbstruck.

"Of course… How could I have not realized it? It should have been there moment I saw those two standing together…"

This surprised Ron.

"You mean you saw Harry and his fiancé together?"

The dumbstruck expression was immediately replaced by one of annoyance.

"What?"

"Well Harry said I was close when I said girlfriend and the closest thing to a girlfriend is a fiancé…"

"Ron… you're an idiot."

"AM NOT!"

'Shhhhhh' noises came from all around them, but they were lucky Madame Prince was out of earshot.

"Am not," Ron repeated in a whisper.

"Ron, there's no way Harry would have a fiancé and not tell us. Besides a fiancé is a bit extreme when we're talking about something similar to a girlfriend," pointed out Hermione, her expression somewhat smug, as if looking forward to the revealing what the true answer was.

"Oh? And I suppose you know what Harry really meant," grumbled Ron.

"A boyfriend," replied Hermione, practically giggling.

Mr. Dursley looked up from his newspaper with annoyance, as he sat with his wife Petunia and son Dudley at the table for tea.

"What's with all of this bloody screaming?"


	11. Chapter 11

Okay... I've delayed this long enough... I've come to let everyone know (those of you who actually read these things of mine) that I'll be studying abroad from Jan. 13th to April 28th in Europe and will seldom have a computer availuable to me so you shouldn't expect anymore updates (those of you who care) from me between these times. And for those of you who are wondering I'll be going to the following cities in the following order: Paris -> Oxford -> Berlin -> Edinburgh -> Rome -> Come back home. I'm really excited and really nervous about this trip and sad about all of the things I'll be missing back here like my birthday this March, my parents birthdays, Valentines Day, etc... But hey, maybe I'll meet a cute guy. Also, if anyone would like to make me really happy when I come back nothing would be better then lots of comments on my stories.

Chapter 11

"Detention, every night, for a month with Snape of all people, why couldn't they just expel me," moaned Ron, his head hung low as he walked out of McGonagal's office. His voice was also very scratchy and soft, but it was amazing that he could even speak after his vocal performance just a half and hour ago.

"Serves you right for screaming in such a matter in a library of all places," scolded Hermione, not feeling the least bit sorry for her red headed companion. In fact she still had to suppress giggles at the thought of Ron's earlier horrified expression. However, because she had been sitting so close to Ron when the screaming had begun her hearing was temporary damaged and it was only temporary because Madame Prince had escorted the entire library to see Madame Promfrey immediately after sending Ron to McGonagal's office. Now for the next couple of hours she would speak extra loudly so, to her, it sounded like she was talking normally.

"Why were you screaming anyway," questioned Harry, who had been just returning from the forest when the screaming started. And Harry, being Harry, thought someone was killing his best friend and ran into the castle with his wand drawn only to find Ron in the library screaming for no apparent reason. Needless to say, he felt very silly for rushing to Ron's aid in such a matter when he knew Ron could have been screaming for anything as little as a spider. He was also very lucky that everyone was too distracted by the horrid noise to notice him for running around with his wand drawn and give him detention as well.

"Just so you know I blame you," forced out Ron, sending both Hermione and Harry death glares.

"Me? What did I do," questioned Harry, but was ignored by Ron and couldn't get a word in afterwards for Hermione had begun to lecture Ron about 'indoor and outdoor voices' that the entire dorm got to enjoy.

"So why was Weasley screaming like a bloody Banshee yesterday," Draco asked Harry the following day when they met in the library at what had become their usual table. He had at first decided not to ask, trying not to be his old self when he would torment the trio about such a thing, but curiosity had gotten the better of him. So he had asked as casually as possible when he had been looking over Harry's potions homework.

"I don't know, but apparently it's my fault," replied Harry, wincing when he saw Draco pick up his quill to make corrections.

A soft chuckle escaped Draco's throat.

"I always thought Weasley would be a screamer."

"What…. EW! NO!"

"I'm just joking Potter."

"I'm scarred for life now, you know and it's your fault."

"My fault? I thought some ugly Dark Lord did that."

Out of reflex of when the other Gryffindor boys would tease him, Harry grabbed the closest piece of paper available, crunched it up and threw it at the paler boy. He was mildly surprised when Draco had caught it without looking it, but it reminded him that Draco was a seeker too. It also made him realize that it was the first time either of them had mentioned anything remotely dealing with the dark arts since they had started talking.

_It's like we forgot what we used to have between us_, thought Harry but then immediately shook his head violently to get rid of the image that had popped into his head. The way he had thought that made it sound like they used to have a relationship together.

"Thinking of Weasley again," asked Draco, glancing up from Harry's homework.

"No, I was thinking of you actually," said Harry before he could stop himself and immediately covered his mouth.

Draco held Harry's papers upwards to block his face for longer then he probably would have normally, as if he hadn't truly understood what Harry had said, but Harry thought he was doing it just to torment him. When he lowered the papers, he gave Harry an odd look.

"And what exactly about me were you thinking?"

"Nothing," stammered Harry, wondering why he suddenly felt so nervous.

Not believing the other boy, Draco rolled his eyes.

"Sure it isn't and Dumbledore hates sweets."

Not sure what to say, Harry remained silent.

A moment later Draco handed back the top sheet of Harry's corrected Potions assignment.

"You should extend what you were talking about in the second paragraph. It sound like you just cut off because you ran out of things to say."

"I did run out of things to say. I don't know anything else about it."

"And you wonder why you get bad grades in Potions."

"It's because Snape hates me."

"Snape hates everyone, but that doesn't stop Granger."

"That's different. Hermione's smart and Snape doesn't hate everyone. He likes Slytherins."

"That's because he's our head of house, and are you trying to say you're stupid?"

"No-"

"Then Hermione being smart isn't a good enough excuse to-"

"You just called Hermione, Hermione!"

Draco immediately stopped as if he had forgotten what he had been saying and a soft blush covered his cheeks.

"Well… I usually do when we have prefect duty together…"

Panic struck Harry, but he couldn't figure out why. He decided to ask the first thing that came to mind.

"You and Hermione… your not…"

"What… EW! NO!"

"Hermione is not an 'ew'."

"But what you were about to ask was."

"Is it because she's muggle born?"

Harry instantly regretted asking this when he saw Draco's expression harden.

"That isn't even a factor anymore," snapped Draco and he began to gather his things to leave.

Panicking, Harry practically flung himself over Draco's things.

"Get off Potter," demanded Draco.

"No! Just listen a sec-" began Harry.

"I don't want to hear it," said Draco and move to leave without the stuff that Harry was covering.

With his seeker reflexes, Harry grabbed onto Draco's wrist.

"I'm sorry!"

Draco looked at Harry oddly, surprised by what the other boy had said, and froze.

"I'm sorry I said that," repeated Harry, relieved that he had Draco's attention but didn't let go in case the other boy still decided to leave before he could finish. "I know you already said that you've changed and you've been pretty nice to me this year but I'm still trying to get used to it. I mean we've been enemies for so long…"

Sighing, Draco sat back down.

"Four years… I've been pretty rotten to your three."

Deciding that it was probably better not to agree, Harry remained silent.

"I should probably feel lucky you and Hermione are willing to put up with me, but like you said we have been enemies for so long I just keep waiting for one of you to start laughing at me and tell me to leave you alone," admitted Draco. He bowed his head, no longer able to look Harry in the eyes.

Again Harry remained silent, only this time it was because it was because he didn't know what to say. Draco looked the most vulnerable he had ever seen him in all of the years they had known each other.

"You two and Blaise are the only friends I have right now and-"

A strange gagging sound caught their attention and they both turned towards the source of the noise.

Standing there stood Ron and Hermione. Ron looking as his he was having a heart attack, his mouth hanging open – making the strange gagging noises as he pointed at them while Hermione's expression was a mix between curiosity and embarrassment.

"H-Harry… Y-you and him," Ron forced out, his whole body practically twitching with what could be anger or shock.

Confused, Harry and Draco looked at what Ron was pointing at, making them both realize that Harry never let go of Draco's wrist which, at their current position, made it look like Harry had laid his hand on top of Draco's in a sort of… romantic way. Upon the realization both of them retracted their hands in an awkward fashion.

"Ron… this is not what it looks like."

"Ron, breathe!"

"I think Weasley is going to explode…"

"Not funny Draco! Ron, please breathe!"

After taking Ron outside, away from the prying ears of the library, it was practically dark out when Hermione and Harry had explained themselves, with Draco remaining silent the entire time, and Ron was able to properly breathe again. Unfortunately Ron's breathing was raged, showing how angry he was with his two friends.

"So you both have been hanging out with Malfoy, Malfoy of all people, behind my back, working together to keep it from me-"

"Actually Ron, Harry and I only discovered that the other had befriended Draco as well just recently and-"

"And you both still kept it from me? What else am I out of the loop on? Why would you keep this from me? WHY Malfoy? Don't you know he's evil? This is all probably a ploy to tare us apart or a trap to hand over Harry to You-Know-Who!"

"Ronald Weasley, you take that back this instant," shouted Hermione. "Draco would never-"

"So it's 'Draco' now it is? Don't tell me you're both in love with him."

"I am not in love with Draco you pigheaded-"

It was at this point Harry had noticed that Draco had walked away and was practically back at the castle door.

_I hope Hermione can handle Ron without me_, thought Harry before rushing after the blonde.

"Draco! Draco, wait."

Harry was relieved when Draco stopped, and was soon standing beside him before he stopped to catch his breath.

"Aren't you afraid that I'll turn you over to Voldemort?"

"No," answered Harry, and he knew he meant it. "No, I'm not."

"At least you think so," commented Draco as he sat down on the steps. "I would never do it, on purpose I mean, but my father… My father could."

Sitting down next to Draco, Harry watched as Ron and Hermione continued to fight in the distance.

"I always thought you liked your father."

"So did I."

"What happened?"

"The Tournament happened."

"How did that change your relationship with your father?"

"…I… I always knew my father was a follower of Voldemort, but I never thought much of it. It was just an idea I was raised with, but when he came back my father changed and…"

"And…" Harry encouraged.

"I didn't like what was expected of me."

Harry wanted to question further, he almost reached forward to… well probably wrap his arm around Draco's shoulder, but he didn't get the chance.

Ron came up to the stairs, glared at them both and stormed into the castle between them.

Shortly after Hermione came and stood before them.

"Ron pretty much said it was him and Draco and…"

"That's not fair," shouted Harry. "We shouldn't have to-"

"You two should probably go talk to him some more," suggested Draco, his voice extremely soft as he stood.

"Draco, we never said we were going to choose Ron over you," protested Hermione.

"You didn't have to," said Draco, before walking into the castle.


	12. Chapter 12

-1Chapter 12

"I'm beginning to think all of my friends are stupid," sighed Harry but then he saw Hermione beginning to lift her text and he jumped away from their table in the Gryffindor lounge. "My guy friends! I meant my guy friends!"

Seeing Harry's hands in a defensive position made Hermione want to laugh. The boy could fight dementors, evil teachers and dark lords but still feared her with a heavy book. She placed the text in her lap and suggested to Harry's seat.

"I know what you meant Harry. Both Ron and Draco are extremely stubborn. Ron won't talk to us because he thinks we're still talking to Draco and Draco won't talk to us because he doesn't want to interfere with our friendship with Ron. Quite noble of him, actually."

Sitting back down, Harry looked at the Potions paper he had gotten back that day. With Draco's help he had gotten the highest score he had ever gotten, even when he copied from Hermione and altered things so it sounded like they were his words. He couldn't help but remember Draco's expression that last day in the library and then the one on the stairs outside.

"I think Draco knew how unstable our friendships with him were, even more then we did."

Hermione's cheeks puffed out in annoyance.

"That's just him trying to not get attached to us. I swear, if he keeps everything inside of him for much longer I-I'm going to hit him again!"

"I don't think that's the best way to convince him we want to be his friends," commented Harry, remembering the alluded to punch back in third year.

"I know, but I just feel so helpless when it comes to these two. Perhaps we should glue their butts to chairs until they agree to try to get along?"

"Hermione, how would we get them to sit on chairs with glue on them to begin with?" questioned Harry.

"Well they're both vastly naïve to the muggle world. I'm sure they wouldn't even know what glue is," said Hermione.

"I think that would only serve to make them madder at us anyway," said Harry.

"Well I'm out of ideas then. Short of forcing them to fight a troll together I have no idea how to make them get along," said Hermione but then her face lit up. "Draco doesn't happen to like the Chudely Cannons does he?"

"Not that I know of," said Harry, realizing that he and Draco had never talked about Quidditch. They never talked about a lot of things actually.

"There goes that idea. If only there was a way to convince Ron that we still care about him even though we're friends with Draco and convince Draco that we do want to be friends with him and that he isn't getting rid of us so easily."

"I wonder if there's a spell for that," said Harry in a half-joking matter, easily avoiding Hermione's attempt at swatting him with her hand.

"Even if there was I wouldn't use it. Some things are better off solved without wands," stated Hermione, ceasing her attack when Harry nodded. "Do you think if we just told Ron that we were friends with Draco that he could have handed it better?"

"Perhaps if he was sedated at the time," said Harry, remembering how angry Ron had been that they had left him in the dark. "Do you think that-that we told Ron something, something that we had kept secret from everyone else that he'd forgive us for not telling him about Draco?"

Hermione's face began to turn a brilliant shade of crimson.

"Secret? I have no secret. Nope. I have nothing of the sort."

Harry hide a knowing smile behind his hand as Hermione tried to hide her blush and nervous laughter behind her book. Even if Hermione was in denial he did have at least one secret he hadn't told anyone else.

"Go away Harry," snapped Ron, as Harry tried to approach him after Quidditch practice.

"Would it kill you to listen to me?" asked Harry, chasing him across the field.

"Maybe, if Malfoy was around," said Ron, the venom in his voice equal to that of Snape's voice whenever he talked to Harry.

Harry struggled to think of something that would both defend Draco without insulting Ron when his much taller friend suddenly stopped short. At first he was relieved because he thought Ron had finally come to his senses to listen to him, but that hope was crushed when he saw Ron's arms flying about madly and heard the twin's laughter.

"Instant Quicksand," announced Fred, approaching the fighting friends.

"Courtesy of Triple W enterprises," continued George, walking beside his twin.

"Perfect for stopping friends and foes alike in their tracks," said Fred.

"Just add victim and you'll have their instant attention," said George.

"Thanks for providing the test dummy Harry," said the twins together.

As the twins each hugged one of his sides in thanks, Harry looked down at his friend's feet. There he saw that there was, indeed, a patch of such sand around them that was already to his ankles. It also seemed to only pull him further down whenever he succeeded in moving his feet, however slightly.

The twins removed themselves from Harry and moved over to their youngest brother. As George stood in front of him, Fred held onto his arms to avoid being punched.

"Now play nice Ronnikins," said George, messing with Ron's hood as if he was fixing Ron's collar for a party.

"Try not to get too dirty," added Fred, licking his free hand and pushing back some of Ron's hair.

"Fred! Gross," hissed Ron, trying to lift one of his legs to kick them, only causing him to sink further down.

"Have fun," the twins said together, each of them kissing a check and quickly jumping out of Ron's reach as he cursed and tried to kill them with his bear hands.

"When you're done throw this into the sand," said Fred, handing Harry what looked to be an ordinary clump of dirt.

"Let us know if it works," shouted George, running towards the changing room with his twin right behind him.

"What do you mean i if /i it works?! FRED! GEORGE! Come back here," shouted Ron, moving around as if trying to run after them. This resulted in him being up to his shins in quick sand.

Harry moved around so he was face to face with Ron and, as a side note, he realized this was the first time he and Ron could literally see eye-to-eye with each other. Before he had to look up at his forever growing friend.

"Well at least now I don't have to glue you to a chair."

"What the hell is glue," demanded Ron, more out of frustration then genuine curiosity.

"Never mind. At least now you can't avoid me," said Harry.

"Doesn't mean I have to listen," stated Ron, moving to put his hands over his ears.

"If you don't listen, I'll leave you here," threatened Harry.

When it came to his friend, and yes Ron still considered Harry his friend even though he was furious at him, Ron learned very quickly it was rarely a good thing to call Harry's bluff on such threats. Unless they were playing chess of course.

Ron lowered his arms and crossed them against his chest, but made no sound or movement to indicate that he would listen.

Figuring this was the best he was going to get, Harry placed his broom to the side before beginning.

"First of all, even though you're my best friend you can't decide who my other friends are. That goes for Hermione as well."

"Malfoy can't-"

"Be trusted? Don't you think we've considered that? Don't you think Hermione of all people would be smart enough to be careful? She told me that when she and Draco- oh grow up Ron. I can call him his first name if I want. When she and Draco started prefect duty together that he never talked no matter what Hermione said. And remember when Hermione twisted her ankle at Halloween? She said it was Draco who carried her, a muggle-born, on his back to the Hospital Wing."

"Harry, it's all a trick. He'll act all nice to Hermione, and you'll trust him and then he'll hand you over to You-Know-Who," exclaimed Ron, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I didn't even find out that he and Hermione were getting along until after I started to get along with him and I found out by accident," said Harry, wishing he had one of Hermione's textbooks to hit Ron with.

"All part of his plan," exclaimed Ron.

"Ron, have you ever known Draco to be sneaky about anything? Even when he was flat out trying to get us did he ever acted any different?"

"In first year he tried to make you get rid of me and be friends with him," said Ron.

"That was before he had any reason to dislike me. He could have honestly wanted to be my friend, you know," said Harry.

"I bet his i father /i told him to befriend you," said Ron, trying to imitate the way Draco used to brag about his father in earlier years.

"Ron! He's been avoiding Hermione and me ever since you said it was you or him. He's i trying /i to preserve our friendship," shouted Harry, practically in Ron's face. His wand was itching to grab his wand and jinx Ron something that he could never live down. Pink hair! …or something like that…

Ron had the decency to look completely shocked at the statement. He searched his mind madly for any reason Malfoy would have to want to keep the trio together. If he really had wanted to do something horrible to Harry, wouldn't it be easier to break up his support?

Taking in a deep breath to calm himself, Harry backed away from Ron to keep himself from attacking if the red head decided to continue in his rant of 'evil' plans.

"Look, I'm sorry we didn't tell you. I really am but I wasn't even going to tell Hermione and she didn't tell me. We found out about each other on accident. Then we both know how you feel about Malfoy. It just didn't seem to be a good idea."

"I probably would have tried to kill him," mumbled Ron absently, trying to find a way that he could sit.

Harry tossed the ball Fred had given him into the sand. Once it had sunk into the sand, Ron was forced upwards as if he had been catapulted, nearly falling down in the process, and the sand returned to normal ground.

The boy who lived looked at his friend and sat on the ground, silently hoping he wouldn't have to ask the twins for more instant quick sand later.

Ron looked towards the exit for a moment before sitting down with his friend.

"So now what?"

"I'm going to be completely honest with you."

"That's new."

Harry softly kicked Ron's knee, but didn't argue with his statement.

"The truth is that I am-I am seeing someone."

Ron paled and jumped back to his feet.

"Malfoy? You're seeing Malfoy?!"

Harry felt his face grow redder and hotter then he could remember it becoming in ages. He swung his arms about madly in a negative gesture.

"NO! Not Draco! I'm not seeing Draco. Whatever made you think that? I mean, I've never even thought about it before!"

"That's a relief," said Ron, sitting back down. "So I was right about you having a girlfriend then?"

"No. I told you before that it wasn't a girlfriend," said Harry slowly, trying to cover the heat from his face with his much colder hands.

"But it was similar," said Ron, with an expression that made it look like he wanted to kick himself. "So Hermione was right. You have a boyfriend."

"Hermione is practically always right," agreed Harry, wondering if he could ever look either of his friends in the face again.

"I screamed like a bloody banshee when she said that, you know," said Ron.

"The thought of my being… gay disgusts you that much," asked Harry, eyeing up his broom for a quick escape.

"No. Lots of wizards are gay. In fact a couple of cousins of mine are," said Ron.

"Then way did you scream?" asked Harry, forcing himself to look up.

"The thought of you checking me out in the shower," admitted Ron, joining Harry in blushing.

Not able to help himself, Harry began to laugh.

"Ron., that's gross. You-your like my brother."

"Thank Merlin," exclaimed Ron, putting his hands together as if praying.

Harry stopped laughing, wondering if Ron was actually praying. He knew wizards often said Merlin in places muggles said God, but he didn't think people acutally worshipped him. Was it a stupid question to ask? He studied his fiends expression and saw that Ron was watching him for his reaction with a small smirk on his face. He could almost imagine little horns coming out of that red hair.

Soon both Ron and Harry were bursting out in laughter together. It was the best laugh either of them had had in ages. All the stress, the hiding, suspicious and secrets were being let out. Or were on the way out at least.

Being the first to calm down Ron rubbed the bridge of his nose in mild annoyance.

"I guess marrying you into the family is no longer an option then."

"Ron, I would never marry you. It would be too weird," said Harry.

"I didn't mean me," snapped Ron, but at Harry's bewildered expression he decided not to push the subject further. "So tell me about this boyfriend of yours. What house is he in?"

"Umm," began Harry uncertainly, scratching his head. "He's not in any house."

"You mean you met some boyfriend last year when Drumstring was visiting and you're just telling me now," said Ron in horror as he paled significantly. "Please. please, for the love of all that is food-" Harry snorted "-tell me it isn't Krum."

"It's not Krum. He liked Hermione re-"

"Don't remind me!"

"…"

"So you're boyfriend is a muggle then? I guess that makes since. You'd rather date someone who didn't know you were famous, right," asked Ron, pulling up some of the field's grass and attempted to tie it into knots.

"Well he doesn't know, but he isn't a muggle either," began Harry but stopped when Ron looked like he was about to throw up.

"By Merlin's beard, Harry, are you dating a teacher?" rasped Ron, though Harry was amazed he could speak at all with his jaw looking like it unhinged itself.

"Ron, that's gross, plus how would one of the teachers not know I'm famous? Besides the only guy even close to our age is Snape and, not only is he a prick, he's old enough to be our father's," protested Harry, beginning to feel the urge to vomit himself.

Trying to regain normal coloring, Ron took a break in his questioning in order to take in a few deep breaths.

"Harry, just tell me already before I imagine something even more horrible and I give myself a heart attack."

Though he hesitated a moment, Harry stood and grabbed his broom.

"Come on, it would be easier just to introduce you."


	13. Chapter 13

With this chapter I shall no longer update this story until I get some reviews!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 13

"I swear Harry, if he see any of those giant spiders," began Ron, walking beside Harry as they continued deeper into the Forbidden Forest.

"They're in a completely different direction, Ron," Harry reminded him, but kept his wand within reach, just in case.

"We don't have Dad's car to save us this time Harry," said Ron, who looked like he was about to list everything that could go wrong when he heard something in the branches above them. "What's that?"

"That would be him," said Harry, smiling as he looked around for the pale boy.

"Harry," cried the innocent one's voice as he dropped down from the branches, landing on Harry's back and wrapping his arms around him. And since he was, literally, light as a feather due to his Phoenix powers, he didn't even knock Harry off his balance.

"Who?" began Ron, staring at the pale boy in disbelief. "What?" He pointed at the branched above them. "How?"

Noticing Ron for the first time, the innocent one released Harry from his embrace and moved so he was standing in front of the red head. He then circled, a very confused, Ron, occasionally stopping to look at something more closely. He stared at Ron's freckles for a while, causing the red head to look desperately at his friend for guidance and this friend to laugh at his discomfort.

When the angelic boy was done, he turned to look at Harry while pointing at Ron.

"Giant?"

"Giant," questioned Ron in bewilderment as Harry's laughter increase.

"No, not a giant," said Harry, walking over to the two. He suggested towards Ron. "This is Ron."

The innocent one's face broke into a huge grin as he viewed Ron with wonder.

"Ron? Best friend?"

"That's right," confirmed Harry.

Ron threw up his arms in shock as the innocent one threw his arms around him in a hug. He turned to Harry, silently pleading for instructions in what to do.

"Sorry Ron, but he doesn't really understand the concept of personal space yet," said Harry, patting the innocent one on the head to get his attention. "So what did you do today?"

Releasing Ron, the innocent one jumped back into the trees. When he gone up about a dozen feet into the air he jumped off the closest tree to get further up until he landed on a tree's branch. Grabbing something he had left there, he jumped back down as easily as a cat would jump off a counter. He held up a bow and arrows for them to see.

"Hunt centaurs."

"He hunts centaurs," questioned Ron.

"He means he hunted with the centaurs. He's still learning to communicate verbally but at least he understands now," said Harry.

"Harry," asked Ron slowly.

"What," asked Harry, wondering which of many possible questions that his friend was going to ask first.

"Are you some sort of pedophile?" asked Ron, his expression between that of worry and disgust.

"WHAT?" asked Harry, shocked, causing the paler boy to jump in surprise.

"He can't talk right, he i just /i learned to understand and he acts like he's five. And then it gets even weirder! He runs up in tree branches like he's some sort of flying monkey and he hunts with centaurs? Centaurs hate humans! What the hell is going on here?" demanded Ron, wildly suggesting to the area around them.

"Weird hell," repeated the innocent one, being unfamiliar with these words.

Harry shook his head helplessly and suggested towards the ground.

"You might as sit Ron, this is going to take a while."

Looking around, Ron spotted an fallen over tree and chose that as his place to sit. He didn't mind when Harry sat next to him, but continued to looked worried as the innocent boy sat on the ground in front of them and leaned his head against Harry's knees.

"Ron, stop making that look. I'm not a pedophile, he's our age," said Harry.

"I'll believe that when I see a birth certificate," muttered Ron.

"Birth certificate?" asked the pale boy.

"It's a record of the time you were born," answered Harry.

"Record?"

"Ah… It's something written, like a story." said Harry, relieved when that explanation seemed satisfactory.

"I'm still waiting for your story of how this all happened," Ron reminded his friend, suggesting towards the boy who could understand him, but could not communicate properly in return.

"Well, it all began when Hagrid sent me in here after that, that whatever-it-was," began Harry, ignoring Ron's 'no duh' expression.

During Harry's retelling, the boy leaning against him seemed content just to listen, though there were often times he wanted to ask what some of the things were he were talking about. He didn't know what a 'Care of Magical Creatures Class' was or what a 'grave' was, but the group of phoenix's, a clan, sounded familiar. He also found it interesting how many different expressions Harry's best friend Ron could make. The very tall boy, which he still thought was a giant, looked worried at first and, for whatever reason, it had been directed at him. He then looked astonished, worried again, confused, some what happy, worried again and then frightened.

Indeed scared of what Harry had told him, Ron stood and began to pace in front of the two other boys. He was so absorbed in his thoughts he nearly tripped over his broom, but quickly regained balance and continued his pacing.

"The Phoenix Clan. i The /i Phoenix Clan," mumbled Ron. "Harry, do you have any idea how hated they were? Are scared people still are of them? Axel would be a walking target if anyone in the Ministry found out about him."

Harry had only mentioned to Ron that he suspected that his love interest's name was Axel from the book he had borrowed from Draco, Ron had taken it to be his actual name and called him that whenever he needed to say something about the boy. And though the pale boy had never said anything about it, Harry noticed that he would glance at the person who said the name, every time it was said.

"We can never, ever tell anyone about Axel," said Ron, not noticing that the pale boy had looked up at him again. The red head stopped pacing and took in a deep breath. "Except for Hermione of course."

Harry looked taken back by this.

"Hermione?"

"Well, she is our friend Harry and she'd do much more then I did after finding out about Malfoy if she had to find out about your boyfriend on her own. She'd actually make an attempt on our lives," said Ron, holding his neck as if to protect it from the very thought. "And if anyone can teach Axel-" Again the pale boy glanced at him "-how to talk, Hermione can."

"I suppose," said Harry, sad that now he'd have to share his angel with his friends, but he knew he couldn't hide from them forever. And the pale boy seemed to like being around Ron, he was fascinated by him to say the least. He looked down at the innocent boy and decided to test his theory.

"Axel?"

The before nameless boy looked up at Harry and smiled.

"How would you liked to meet Hermione?" asked Harry, wondering why he suddenly felt nauseous.

The pale boy, who shall now be referred to as Axel, smiled even bigger then before.

"Hermione, smart friend?"

"Yes," said Harry.

Axel nodded energetically.

"Hermione! Met Hermione!"

"I'm amazed he can even say Hermione," said Ron, puzzled.

"It wasn't easy. It was a day's worth of work on her name alone," said Harry.

"Hermione," said Axel, now in a questioning tone, getting up so he could face the first human to visit him in the forest.

"We still have to go get her," said Harry. "We could bring her tomorrow if you like."

Axel nodded and kissed Harry on the cheek before moving to sit next to him on the log.

At first Harry was embarrassed that Axel had kissed him in front of Ron but then he noticed Ron had gone back to looking worried.

"What?"

"Harry, does he even understand what a relationship is," asked Ron slowly, looking down at his feet.

"Ron, I'm going to force him into anything," protested Harry.

"That doesn't answer my question," said Ron, not looking at his friend.

Harry looked at Axel, who was currently looking at Ron like a puzzle with a few missing pieces. He thought of how Axel had reacted to their first kiss, how innocently he responded to blush, how openly Axel had held him. It started to make Harry feel insecure. Was he really manipulating Axel into what he believed was a relationship, when Axel could have just thought it was part of normal human friendship? He began to feel more physically ill then the time he had to re-grow all of the bones in his arm.

As he watched Harry begin to question himself, Ron also watch Axel become concerned for the boy next to him. He began to feel guilty when Harry flinched at Axel trying to comfort him with a simple hand on the shoulder.

"Well, I guess there's one for sure way to find out," said Ron, approaching the two. "As long as you promise not to kill me that is."

"Why would I kill you," asked Harry, looking up in time to have the very desire to do just that as he watched his friend, his i best /i friend kneel down and kiss Axel full on the mouth.

Since Harry had been the first time Axel learned about a kiss he didn't really know that much about them. He knew he liked it when Harry kissed him, but nothing about what they really meant. None the less it really surprised him when Ron suddenly knelt down to his level and gave him such a kiss. It was liked time crashed to a halt, as he felt his eyes widen instead of close and the next thing he knew he had punched Harry's best friend across the face.

It seemed like Harry blinked and he went from wanting to kill Ron to thank him and laugh at him sprawled on the ground from Axel's punch. It was amazing how relieved he felt as he watched Axel's confused expression as he tried to wipe off his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Harry," asked Axel turning to him, sounding like a small kid not understanding why he had been punished.

"I'm sorry Axel. Ron was just testing you," said Harry, unable to stop from smiling.

"Testing?" asked Axel.

"He wanted to make sure you really liked me," said Harry.

"Remind me never to do you any more favors," grumbled Ron, holding his cheek as he struggled to sit back up. "I'm going back to Hogwarts to have Madam Pomfrey check my face. If she asks, I'll say you hit me."

Struggling not to laugh at Ron moving so slowly in his effort to stand up and get back on his broom, Harry thanked his friend.

"Don't thank me yet. I'm looking forward to Hermione smacking you up when we tell her about all this," said Ron, pushing off into the air. "Enjoy your lovey dovey time." And with a wave he flew off.

"Ron flies," asked Axel in disbelief as he stood, pointing in the direction Ron had gone into.

"All wizards can," said Harry, standing up as he picked up his Firebolt. "With a magic broom."

Amazed, Axel poked the broom in Harry's hand as if afraid it would zoom off at first opportunity.

"How?"

"I'm not actually sure how it works, but would you like to fly with me," asked Harry, smiling at Axel's eager nod. Harry was about to mount his broom when Axel embraced him from behind. "I can't get on the broom with you-AXEL?"

"Harry," replied Axel, as he flew them further up into the air.

Until that moment Harry had forgotten that the book had said that Phoenix Clan members could fly without brooms and had all of the phoenix's other abilities, excluding bursting into flames and being reborn from the ashes. Phoenix strength explained how Axel was able to lift him so easily, but it didn't make any easier to handle.

"This isn't what I had meant," Harry protested, tightly shutting his eyes. He DID NOT like having nothing beneath him while so far up into the air. It reminded him of third year when he fell off his broom. He was relieved when his feet re-made contact with the ground.

"Sorry," said Axel softly, letting go of Harry and stepping away from him.

Seeing the other boy's saddened expression, Harry hugged him.

"Don't be sorry, you just surprised me."

Leaning against Harry, Axel returned the hug.

"I was asking if you wanted to fly on the broom," Harry explained.

"Ron?" asked Axel.

"Yes, like Ron," said Harry.

The two mounted the broom, with Axel sitting in front of Harry so he could keep his arms around him, and took off into the air. They didn't get much higher then Axel had with Harry when Axel started to say "ground" as a mantra and Harry complied by landing.

Upon landing, Axel latched onto a tree and continued his mantra.

"I guess we'll have to hold off on the flying thing for now," said Harry.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

AGAIN! With this chapter I shall no longer update this story until I get some reviews! IF you want to read more you will review!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------


	14. Chapter 14

I shall no longer update this story until I get some reviews!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 14

It was dark before Harry said good bye to Axel and left the forest. It had taken a few minutes to calm Axel enough so he had let go of the tree but the rest of the afternoon had been fun. They worked on Axel's speaking skills for a little while and raced with their respective ways of flying. Overall Harry had been proven better at straight speeds while Axel was better at turning quickly and, in a forest, being able to turn quickly was extremely important. In the end they never finished the race against each other and instead as to race away from a few griffins who weren't happy about all the noise they were making by laughing so loudly.

On the way back they flew over a centaur camp. Most of the centaurs ignored Harry's presence and greeted Axel, talking about the hunt earlier that day. It made Harry glad that Ron wasn't there since it looked like they were cooking, and eating, one of many of Aragod's giant spider children

A few of the other centaurs, including Firenze and a few of the young fowls, greeted Harry as well and asked him about Dumbledore, Hogwarts and about the fools at the Ministry. The fowls wanted the two humans to come down and play with them but one of the father's made it clear that Harry wasn't welcomed in their camp with a few choice words that got him smacked by a few of the mothers. It still embarrassed Harry to no end that none of the women were wearing any tops.

When it was time for Harry to leave, it was the first time Axel went with Harry all the way to the edge of the forest. As if not paying attention, having kept most of his attention on Harry, Axel nearly flew out of the forest entirely. But when he realized he was moving into the open he ducked back in and hid behind a tree. He peaked back out to look beyond Harry at the place he knew was called Hogwarts.

Hogwarts was certainly the most impressive sight Axel had ever seen. It rose higher then the trees and had so many points and edges he didn't know where one part started and another began. Though it couldn't have been very warm in such a big, oddly shaped cave.

Pulling his gaze away from the almost frightening sight, Axel returned his gaze to Harry who stayed floating just outside the forest.

"Tomorrow?"

For reasons Harry still didn't understand Axel hated the phrase 'Good bye'. When he said it the first time the pale boy had looked horrified and nearly didn't let him leave until he explained that he was coming back. The second time had the same results so they came up with a better way to say farewell.

Flying back to where Axel was keeping himself hidden, Harry gave Axel a soft kiss on his mouth.

"Tomorrow."

Axel gave Harry one last smile before flying back into the forest, what look to Harry, faster then he had when the two were racing.

Harry did a few loops in the air before flying back to the Quidditch pitch to put away his broom and get his things from the locker. As he was landing he noticed that someone was already there with a lit wand, leaning against the side of the inner wall.

Turning the page of his book, Draco didn't notice when Harry came down from the air and landed a few feet away from him. He held his wand over the words, but found himself slamming the book shut when he noticed a shadow from above him.

"What you do want, Potter?"

"To talk to you," said Harry, watching as Draco stood and picked up his bag. "What are you doing out here anyway?"

"Trying to get away from all the people wanting to talk to me," said Draco, glaring at Harry. It was his lack of attention that caused him to over shoot his bag and drop the book to the ground.

Having read the title before Draco could snatch it back up, Harry couldn't help but blink in surprise.

" The Wizard of Oz?"

"Her- Granger gave it to me when I refused to read The Chronicles of Narnia," said Draco. "If I wanted to read about a lion I'd study up on Godric Gryffindor." He pushed the book into Harry's chest and began to walk away. "You can give that back to her."

Chasing after him, Harry tried to force the book back into Draco's bag.

"If she gave it to you she'd want you to keep it."

"Well I don't want it," said Draco, fighting Harry to keep the book making it's way back into his bag.

"It's yours," insisted Harry.

"It's Grangers," said Draco.

"She gave it to you," said Harry.

"Well I don't want anything that filthy mud blood touched," shouted Draco, pushing Harry away from him and pointing his wand at him.

"You-" Harry began to shout, feeling his body begin to pose itself to physically attack the Slytherin. But the word 'bastard' never made it out of his mouth and his muscles gave up the idea of exerting themselves. He had spotted Draco's face.

Unlike the past when Draco would insult muggle-borns there was no smirk or sneer on his face as he continued to look completely relaxed and confident. At that moment his eyebrows were squeezed tightly together, his mouth a straight line and he was sweating. It was also the first time Draco had pointed his wand at Harry outside a duel, or when Harry was facing him.

Unable to help it, Harry laughed at the entire situation.

"You nearly had me that time."

"Dammit Potter, just leave me alone," shouted Draco, moving to walk around the Boy Who Lived.

"Not until you listen to me," said Harry, following Draco as he attempted to escape. He resolved to ask Fred and George about getting more of their Instant Quicksand.

"When muggles sprout wings and fly," said Draco, quickening his pace.

"How about the next best thing?" asked Harry, quickly looping his arm with Draco's, pulling him backwards. At the same time he mounted his broom and, making sure the Slytherin had fallen on the back of it, took off into the air again.

It was at this point Draco began to shout every insult, swear word, and threat he could think of, desperate not to drop his wand or make himself fall off. A few minutes later Draco began to run out of things to say.

"Potter you- you idiot!"

"Done yet," asked Harry, laughing.

"Unless they invent new words, yes," admitted Draco, half turning so he could face Harry. "You win, just get me the hell down."

Harry half turned to face Draco, wanting to make sure he was telling the truth. Perhaps he'd see his fingers crossed?

Just as Harry was turning, something fell on his face. He stopped the broom and looked around, seeing that it had began to snow.

Noticing this as well, Draco half smiled.

"About time it snowed. It's already December."

Harry turned back at Draco to see him smiling and smiled in return.

"I find it odd that you care."

"Don't read too much into it. I'm looking forward to pelting you with a snow ball," said Draco. "Now get me to the ground before I change my mind about jinxing you and risking a horrible death."

"Well, when you put it that way," said Harry, and took them to the ground near the entrance of the lockers. "Mind if I change first?"

"Go right ahead," said Draco, waving him off.

Thinking better of it, Harry pulled Draco into the lockers.

"I have no interest in seeing you change, Potter," said Draco.

"Then just turn your back," said Harry as they arrived at his locker and he began to take out his things.

"Does that mean you don't mind if I do watch," asked Draco, sitting on the bench facing Harry.

His eyes widening to an impossible size Harry couldn't find the words to say anything as he just stared at Draco in disbelief.

"You know, Slytherin humor is lost on you," said Draco, turning so he was facing the opposite direction.

Harry watched Draco a moment later before he began to undress.

"If you say so."

"I do, and since I was forced on that wild flight so I'd listen to you, you better start talking so I can leave."

"Ron and I made up."

"So the wedding's still on?"

"Draco."

"Sorry, I forgot he's already married to Granger. Unless you two plan on doing it behind her back. Or is this going to be a three way marriage?"

"I'm not marrying either of them. I thought you said you were going to listen?"

"I never said I'd listen without interruption."

"Fine, whatever, but-"

"What kind of muggle word is 'whatever' anyway?"

"Draco. Listen."

"Fine, 'whatever'."

"It's not completely set in stone yet but once he talks to Hermione, I'm sure he'll lighten up and give you a chance."

"So I can hang out with the golden trio and become even more of a mark? No thank you, I'll stick to laying low."

"We wouldn't have to broadcast we were friends, just like before. And why is the rest of Slytherin, besides Zabini, after you anyway?"

"Well not really after me per-say. More on the lines of ignoring me, but they would go after me if they thought I went Gryffindor."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"What makes you think it will be answered?"

"God damn it Draco, you don't have to deal with this by yourself."

"Fuck off Potter," shouted Draco, swinging around to face his interrogator but blushes and turned right back around. "This is the worst time to have this conversation. Zip your pants and put on a shirt before we go any farther."

Though Harry was also blushing, he did what Draco instructed and moved around the bench so he could sit in front of him.

"Look, I want to be your friend."

"How very Gryffindor of you," muttered Draco, rolling his eyes.

"Perhaps but I may understand more about Slytherin then you think," admitted Harry, hopeing that this smaller secret would allow Draco to open up to him.

"What are you talking about?" asked Draco. "You're as Gryffindor as they come."

"Thanks, I think, but I had my doubts for a long time. Back in first year the sorting hat said that I would do well in Slytherin."

Draco blinked once, then twice and then simply started at the increasingly nervous Gryffindor in front of him.

"Then why didn't it put you in Slytherin?"

"Because I asked it not to," said Harry.

"Why?" asked Draco.

"Because Ron said that there wasn't a witch or wizard that went bad that didn't come from Slytherin," admitted Harry.

"That Weasley just ruins everything," shouted Draco, standing and kicking the nearest locker.

Harry didn't say anything as he watched Draco attempt to kill the locker with his bare hands. He didn't think it would help matters any more if he told the Slytherin that the locker he was attacking was actually Ron's locker. If he did, he feared that there wouldn't be any locker left.

Once Draco was done, he took in a deep breath and sat back down.

"You as a Slytherin. As much as I would have liked that, I can't imagine it."

"I'll take that as a compliment," said Harry.

"You better re-think that. I am Slytherin after all," said Draco. "So what do you expect me to do now?"

"What do you mean?" asked Harry.

"Am I supposed to be all smiles? Be thankful that I can be friends with you and Hermione now that we have Weasley's permission? Am I supposed to get used to hanging around with you again until Weasley changes his mind and we have to go through all of this again?" asked Draco.

"I'm not sure about the all smiles part, because that would be creepy, but you don't have to worry about it. Even if Ron flat out rejects you, Hermione and I will still want to be your friends," said Harry.

"And if this turns out to be some sort of brilliant plan to betray you and turn you over to the Dark Lord?" asked Draco.

"I'll escape and kick your ass," stated Harry imitating Hermione's 'as a matter of fact' tone.

"Why my ass?" asked Draco.

"You really need to learn more muggle slang," said Harry.

"And we need to go, it's practically curfew," said Draco.

Harry gathered the rest of his things and put away his broom before they rushed back to the castle. They were about to say goodbye to each other when a voice spoke to them.

"Isn't this a peculiar sight? A Gryffindor and a Slytherin coming back from the grounds after dark, without a scratch on either on them," said Dumbledore, smiling as he approached the two boys.

Harry and Draco looked desperately at one another, neither knowing what they could possibly say as a response.

Dumbledore probably would have laughed if he hadn't known such an action would be out of character for him to his students. He began to think of a way to reward the two for their cooperation, while including a story about Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin, but something caught his eye. Around Harry's neck was a chain necklace, but that wasn't the peculiar part. On the chain was a golden ring with even smaller indecipherable writing on it. He pointed at it.

"My dear boy, wherever did you get such a trinket?"

Looking down, Harry was surprised to see that he had forgotten to tuck the ring under his shirt in the rush of leaving the locker room.

"This? My friend gave it to me."

"I'm rather surprised either Ron or Hermione could give you such a ring," replied Dumbledore, looking at it with great interest.

"They didn't. It was my friend… My friend back in the muggle neighborhood I'm from," said Harry quickly, realizing that both Dumbledore and Draco were giving him odd looks.

"My I take a look?" asked Dumbledore.

Unable to think of a reason to refuse, Harry removed the chain from around his neck and handed it to the professor. It would be the first time it left his possession since Axel gave it to him all that time ago in the forest.

Dumbledore studied the ring through his half moon spectacles in silence. He slowly turned it all the way around, as if able to read it, before returning his attention to the two boys.

"Mr. Malfoy I believe it's time for you to return to your dorm. If anyone tries to stop you, since it is past curfew, tell them it was my fault that you were held back and to see me tomorrow if they have any complaints."

"Yes Professor," said Draco, with a short nod of the head. He gave Harry one last confused look before heading towards the Slytherin Dungeons.

"Shall I see you tomorrow Professor?" asked Harry, hopeing Dumbledore would see that he wanted to leave and would return the ring so he could go.

"Most likely, but for now I need you to come to my office," said Dumbledore.

"What for?" asked Harry, feeling the need to snatch the ring and run.

"I need to ask you a few questions about this ring and it's original owner," said Dumbledore, before turning to lead the way to his office.


	15. Chapter 15

March 7, Happy Birthday to me!

Chapter 15

The walk to Dumbledore's office was a silent one. Well, silent on Harry's part anyway. Dumbledore on the other hand thought it would be a good time to talk about the history of jewelry in the magical world. He was now on the part of how house elves used to use something to do something at some place…

Needless to say Harry wasn't paying attention. With every thought he took his mind jumped to wilder and crazier ideas. At one point the even considered trying to oblivitate the Headmaster, but he had never tried to use the charm before. He didn't want Dumbledore to end up with no idea who he was like Lockheart, plus he'd probably die from the guilt.

_Think, dammit! Think! You just finished telling Draco you had a Slytherin side. Find those Slytherin brain cells, dust them off and use them before you dig yourself into your own grave_, Harry internally shouted at himself, frantically rubbing the top of his head with both hands as he thought this.

Story? Story? What's his story? He already said a friend from 'home' gave it to him, thus a muggle. What would sound believable to Dumbledore? He'd probably knew he had no friends when he still went to school with his cousin Dudley, so it had to be a new friend that no one else knew about. A really new friend, from this summer would be the best explanation. WHY would a new friend give him a gold ring?!

_I'm going to have to tell Dumbledore, my head master, that I'm dating him. Why does that scare me_, wondered Harry, spotting the portraits they were passing watching him with a mixture of worry and puzzlement.

"The Cat in the Hat then used the one and only ring to propose to Aslan and after the wedding they lived happily ever after in the land of Oz," said Dumbledore, smiling when Harry still didn't acknowledge what he was saying. He used the opportunity to speak, instead, to the portrait on his right, afterwards he began hum to himself until they reached the gargoyles that guarded his office.

Harry nearly walked past Dumbledore, until he heard the Gargoyle laugh at him. He swirled back around and snuck into the stairwell just before it closed again. Once it shut behind him, he almost turned right back around to pound on it to escape. What was he thinking by _not_ thinking of some sort of excuse _not_ to come here?

Sitting at his desk, Dumbledore suggested to the set in front of it and held out a small dish of muggle candy.

"Lemon drop?"

Shaking his head, Harry tried to go over the story again in his head only to realize he hadn't actually came up with one yet.

"So, Mr. Potter, what is the name of the person who gave you such a fine ring?"

"A-Alex," said Harry quickly, hoping that he wouldn't slip if he kept his lies as close to fact as he possibly could.

"Only Alex?" asked Dumbledore, looking at Harry with the bright blue eyes that seemed to be able to look into his very soul.

"Alex-," began Harry, but he couldn't think of what the book had said that possible Axel's last name was. What was a common last name? "Smith."

"Please, tell me more about this Alex Smith. How did you two meet?" asked Dumbledore, helping himself to one of the lemon drops.

"Near where I lived during the summer," said Harry. Not even in a lie would he call that place home. "I ran into him when I got lost."

"My dear boy, I find it hard to believe that you would get lost in a place you lived throughout most of your childhood," commented Dumbledore, chuckling slightly.

"It was beyond the neighborhood, where I hadn't been before," said Harry, wondering if Dumbledore was just humoring him.

"I see. What happened then?" asked Dumbledore, placing his head in the palm of his head, leaning forwards as he did so.

"He helped me back and I went and visited a few times afterwards," said Harry, spotting the ring that was now sitting casually on the head master's desk. How far would he get if he grabbed the ring and attempted to run for it?

"And he simply gave you a golden ring," Dumbeldore more stated then asked.

Harry nodded, since Axel had simply given him the ring, but he decided it probably wouldn't be best to leave it at that.

"We became very close."

"Oh? How close?" asked Dumbledore, looking very curious now.

"That's private, head master," said Harry. Surely no other student would be questioned about a ring like this.

"I'm afraid I must insist Harry," said Dumbledore.

"We-we're dating," said Harry, feeling both excited and ashamed to say it aloud. He really did need to explain dating to Axel, and properly ask him to be his boyfriend. Glancing up at the head master, Harry almost swore he saw a glare but whatever it was it was quickly gone and replaced with a smile.

"Congratulations Harry. Truly wonderful to be in love, isn't it? I'm assuming you believe he is a muggle, then," said Dumbledore and, for the first time Harry ever saw, he spit his candy into the wrapper and placed it into the rubbish bin.

"Why wouldn't he be anything but a muggle, sir?" asked Harry, trying to keep his voice as steady as possible.

Picking up the engraved ring, Dumbledore held it up so both of them could properly see it.

"This is a highly magical ring, Harry. We must find it's original owner and bring him to Hogwarts immediately."

The expression on Dumbledore's face was so serious, Harry found himself gulping from nervousness. When the words sank in he practically few from his seat.

"You can't! He has his own life. You can't just take him away from it!"

"It's for his own good, Mr. Potter," Dumbledore stated simply.

"But-but you can't even be sure he's the original owner. His family may have gotten it by accident," Harry tried to reason.

"In this case, it's quite impossible," stated Dumbledore.

The door to the office opened and Professor McGonagal stepped in.

"I've brought Miss. Granger and Mr. Weasly with me, as you requested Albus."

Watching as his two friends were waved in, Harry fell back into his chair.

"How? When?"

"When you were distracted on the way here, my dear boy. You really ought to pay more attention," said Dumbledore, waving his wand to summon two more chairs on either side of Harry. He waited until they were seated and McGonagal stood by his before he continued. "I imagine that Mr. Potter has told you both about his new boyfriend?"

Ron's face was one of mock anger as he shook his head.

"Never heard a word of it sir."

"That's a lie," exclaimed Hermione, springing up from her seat, much to the horror of Harry and Ron. "You just told me what Harry explained to you earlier today!"

Harry didn't know who to be more angry with. Hermione for blurting out his biggest secret or at Ron for telling her without him. At least Ron had the decency to look apologetic about it.

"I see," said Dumbledore simply. "Then you can tell me where to find him?"

"No," shouted both Ron and Harry.

"Yes," declared Hermione.

"Hermione," said Harry breathlessly, in complete disbelief.

Hermione looked at Harry sadly and winced when Harry moved away as she attempted to place her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Harry, but I know what I'm doing." She turned back to face the head master. "Axel is in the Forbidden Forest."

Ron immediately started shouting at her, but Harry couldn't understand what. He was so shocked, paralyzed by her words he couldn't even tell if he was still breathing. He was unaware of the people talking, shouting and moving around him and he never noticed how Dumbledore's eyes shone brighter then any other time he had known him.

It was the head master's following words that brought Harry out of his trance:

"Call the order, we must go into the forest for him tonight."

"No," shouted Harry again reaching into his pocket for his wand, only to find that it wasn't there. He looked up to see Hermione holding it as she moved away from him.


End file.
